


Surviving

by AvatarMN



Series: Touching [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Advice, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, Awkward Conversations, Babysitting, Battle, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Camping, Caretaking, Cave-In, Childhood Friends, Children, Cleaning, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Communication, Community - Freeform, Compromise, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Danger, Decisions, Demisexuality, Determination, Developing Relationship, Difficult Decisions, Discovery, Doggy Style, Doubt, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Emotions, Exhibitionism, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Planning, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Foot Massage, Friends to Lovers, Genderqueer Character, Having Faith, Head Injury, Hospitals, Illustrated, Injury, Invasion, Invisibility, Leadership, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, Near Death, Negotiations, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nonverbal Communication, OT3, Older Characters, One Big Happy Family, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Plans For The Future, Politics, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Polyandry, Pride, Recovery, Rescue, Resolution, Responsibility, Revolution, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Relationship, Self-Defense, Serenade, Sexual Equality, Sexual Mores, Sexual Politics, Sexual Tension, Sharing Clothes, Sleeping Together, Sloppy Seconds, Slow Build, Small Breasts, Strategy & Tactics, Survival, Team Feels, Teamwork, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Traditions, Trapped, Trapped In Elevator, Trickster Mode, True Love, Trust, Understanding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vikings, Voyeurism, War, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Woman on Top, goals, innovation, progress - Freeform, sexual revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is feeling the pressure of expectations placed on him as the future chief of Berk.  Can he and Jack Frost figure out a way to have it all?  They're going to need help.  But first, they'll to have to survive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story by [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN) and [FishEyenoMiko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)  
> Written by [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN)  
> Beta by [FishEyenoMiko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)
> 
> If this is your first time reading the "Touching" series, the concept is this; Hiccup can touch Jack, but can't see or hear him. They have risen above this challenge to fall in love and build a great relationship, anyway.
> 
> This is my first story that's not rated E! I have some work to do in order to set up the conclusion of the series. So no sex in this one, so far. :)
> 
> Illustration by [Miundy-foxy](http://miundy-foxy.tumblr.com/).
> 
> [Here's what the original children look like](http://i.imgur.com/oA2jpEk.png). Illustration by [Snow-runt](http://snow-runt.tumblr.com).

"I don't know what to do, Babe," Hiccup murmured into Jack Frost's chest.

The pair of young lovers snuggled in each others' arms, lounging on furs and pillows piled on the floor and facing the fireplace. Hiccup's naked body was pressed along Jack's bare flank, his good leg thrown over Jack's thighs and his arms wrapped around the invisible boy's torso. His shoulder tucked into Jack's armpit and his face pressed into Jack's chest, while his boyfriend looped one arm around him and the fingers of his other hand stroked through Hiccup's hair. The Viking boy's eyes glistened in the firelight, and Jack's throat tightened at the stress he saw in them.

"Getting our own place seemed like such a great idea at the time, but Dad took it as a sign that I was going to start a family now," Hiccup continued. One of his hands glided up Jack's side, and his thumb found a nipple, idly tracing it in feather-light circles. Their sticky, spent penises lay inert, drying. Lovemaking was over, and serious pillow talk had began. "I never thought that he would make that assumption, but I should have guessed when he was so proud and excited that I asked for my own home. It _is_ the usual reason why a child moves out of their parent's home, if they move out at all. That was pretty stupid of me."

"You're the smartest person I've ever known, Hic," Jack whispered, kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

"And now Dad wants us to meet with the Elder in the morning, to discuss possible matches with her. Just to begin the process of talking to some families, he says. He's willing for there to be a long engagement, but there must be an engagement before the most suitable brides make arrangements with someone else. _T'morra mornin', Heecup, and a'll ha'e no arguement!_ " Hiccup imitated his father's voice.

Jack couldn't help a small grin.

"Well, I'm not getting married," Hiccup said, hugging Jack fiercely. "I'm not going to leave you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if I break a proud family line. Even if I have to appoint an heir to succeed me. Even if Dad disinherits me entirely and appoints _himself_ another heir _over_ me. I'd swallow my pride and serve the other guy, in order to keep you. Because you're worth it."

There were so many things Jack wanted to say. Declarations, assurances, and even solutions. He didn't want to lose Hiccup either, but he also believed there was a chance that he and Hiccup could have it all, if they could pull off a complicated set of conditions and arrangements. But Hiccup couldn't hear him, and Jack hadn't yet figured out a way to convey to him such delicate concepts as the ones he had been considering since this issue had arisen. Too much was at stake if Hiccup only understood some of it, and Jack hesitated to try to even start the ball rolling if he wasn't sure he'd be able to control its direction. Hiccup made a commitment to tell Jack everything he was feeling, and showed great intuition in knowing how to ask Jack the right questions to help his boyfriend to tell him important things. The result was that they communicated better than you'd have expected a pair with their challenges would be able to achieve. But on the rare occasion when Jack had an idea that Hiccup hadn't thought of yet, then Jack was stuck. It was very frustrating. All he could do was hug Hiccup back and listen. And think. Think hard.

"I'm still very young, and Dad's not old," Hiccup reasoned, "I'll do my best to go along with him as far as I can, and stall any permanent action. He's mellowed a lot already, maybe he'll keep getting more flexible. Who knows what could happen, we're living in a dangerous time and sometimes children get orphaned. Adoption might become a possibility. Appointing Anders Hofferson as my heir might be something we could sell, politically. He's also a direct decedent of Adalger, the founder of Berk, just like me. He's a... unique kid, but he's got a great head on his shoulders. With support like Rocket Ingerman, child genius who masters everything he ever tries just like that, and a big sister like Astrid, I think Anders could have the potential to be the best chief ever. If it comes to it, and he might be accepted by the tribe. There's plenty of time to work all of this out, there's no big hurry. I'll convince Dad of that. It'll be okay."

"You will. It will," Jack said with conviction. "You can do anything, Hiccup. _You're_ going to become the best chief ever. We'll find a way somehow," Jack raised Hiccup's chin and began kissing him. 

Hiccup responded, and they tenderly held each other and kissed until Hiccup fell asleep. Jack lifted him and carried him to the bed, tucking Hiccup under the furs and taking his cool place on top, close by Hiccup's side.

  


* * *

  


The peace was shattered in the pre-dawn hours when there came a hammering on the front door. Hiccup and Jack snapped awake and swung their legs over the sides of bed. Toothless scrambled to place himself halfway between the bed and the door, and he looked back at them over his shoulder.

"Hiccup! I'm sorry, but you have to let is in right now!" a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Now, Hiccup! Get your ass out of bed!" came another.

"I'm coming as fast as I can," Hiccup muttered, pulling on his pants and fumbling to attach his prosthetic leg to his left stump. He was annoyed, but mostly frightened by the urgency of the wake-up call. Something really bad must be happening. Hiccup finally got himself ready enough to answer the door and he trotted across the floor, topless. Jack put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and ran beside him. Hiccup threw open the door.

Fishlegs and Snotlout stood in the gloom, a lantern lighting their figures. Their dragons, Meatleg and Hookfang, sat on the yard behind them. The boys looked scared, even Snotlout, who brushed past Hiccup and came into the house. Hiccup stepped back and waved Fishlegs in. Snotlout immediately began pacing.

Then there was a loud clanging of bells and gongs. The alarm was being raised. Hiccup had built it just a few months ago, a public alert system in case of emergency. Yeah, definitely really bad.

"It's the Berserkers," Snotlout began without any prompting. "My Dad just came back with the scouting team. _Most_ of them."

"Spitelout's hurt, and he didn't bring back everyone," Fishlegs gulped.

"The rumors were true. Dagur's going to attack. The Berserker fleet is already on its way!" Snotlout ranted.

"Spitelout says half of their number are coming. Twenty-five thousand warriors! In two hundred greatships!" Fishlegs squeaked.

"They're already on their way! They'll be here in a few hours! We have to do something!" Snoutlout rounded on Hiccup, gesticulating desperately.

"Alright. Okay. Calm down everybody, we can't panic," Hiccup replied. Snotlout and Fishlegs looked at him as if he'd just just asked them to bring the moon down.

"We have dragons, guys. Dagur doesn't," Hiccup reminded them, stepping into his boot and pulling his shirt over his head. "We can go out to meet them before they make land. We're not helpless. Dad's at the Great Hall, I presume, gathering the warriors and talking strategy?"

Fishlegs and Snotlout nodded grimly.

"Then that's where we need to be. Let's go!" he pointed to the door, and the other boys filed out, Toothless bringing up the rear. Hiccup tossed the flying rig over his dragon's back as he passed through the door. Then he wrapped an arm around Jack's naked waist and pulled him close. He whispered "Catch up with us, Babe. We're going to need all the help we can get. Okay?"

"You bet," Jack answered, giving Hiccup a quick peck on the lips. 

Hiccup let go of Jack and closed the door behind him. Fishlegs had already buckled the loose harness onto Toothless, and the three boys climbed onto their dragons' backs and took off toward the Great Hall.

  


* * *

  


When Hiccup entered the Hall, loud voices of men and women talking over each other greeted him. He saw his father straight away and made a beeline for him, Snotlout and Fishlegs following behind.

"Dad!" Hiccup shouted.

"Hiccup! Am I ever glad to see you. You know what the situation is?" Stoick asked, clapping his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Twenty-five thousand Berserkers' worth of doom is on its way," Hiccup confirmed. "We need to take all of the dragons and meet them at sea. Reduce their numbers before they land. Maybe make them turn back."

"Exactly what I was thinking, son," Stoick replied. "I doubt the dragons can make them turn back, but we'll do our best."

"Are you coming with us, Dad?"

"No, that was something like a royal 'we'. I'm not one of the best riders, I'm better suited to lead the land defense against the ships who get through. They'll have a hard go at getting up the steep shores, and we'll make it harder. I think you should stay with me."

"Dad, don't be ridiculous!" Hiccup cried. "There's no one better to lead the dragons than me! What use am I on land?"

"Hiccup, the Berserkers will be expecting dragons. There will be archers and canons. But we need the enemy's numbers reduced as much as possible, so the dragons will have to fight for as long as they can and there will be heavy casualties."

"Please, Dad! Don't pull this mama bear crap again!" Hiccup begged. "They won't fight for as long or as well as they can _without me_! There will be heavy casualties _here_ if the dragons aren't as successful as possible. Then I'll be killed here instead of out there!"

"My decision is final, Hiccup," Stoick insisted. "Go to the Academy first. Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are already there. Launch the dragons, but Fishlegs and Astrid will lead the attack. Then you go to Gobber, and help him pass out the new weapons you two have been designing."

"Gobber doesn't need me for that, Dad!" Hiccup pulled at his hair. "You're making a huge mistake!"

"Do as I say, son," Stoick smothered Hiccup in a bear hug, and the boy pushed at his father.

"How's Uncle Spitelout?" Hiccup asked.

"He's hurt. But Gothi is taking care of him at the hospital," Stoick answered grimly. "Be careful. Now go!"

Hiccup turned from his father and nodded at Snotlout, who looked like he was about to cry. Hiccup had never seen that before. He marched out of the Great Hall, his cousin and Fishlegs following him. 

Stoick watched them leave, and then turned to the Viking warrior beside him who was unfolding a map on the table.

"He's not going to obey me, is he?" Stoick said.

"I doubt it, chief."

When the boys approached their dragons, Jack was waiting with Toothless. He grabbed Hiccup's forearm, and Hiccup allowed his boyfriend to raise his hand to his lips. Hiccup gave a tight smile in greeting, and grazed his hand over Jack's hip. Then he mounted Toothless and the three dragons took off again.

  


* * *

  


The dragon-riders landed at the back side of the Academy, at the entrance to the dragon stables. When Hiccup dismounted, Jack landed in front of him and stopped Hiccup from going in.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right along," Hiccup told the other boys. As they opened the gates and went in with their dragons, Hiccup said "What is it, Babe? Do you know what you can do to help? Are you leaving me so you can do it? I was thinking; could you freeze the sea, stall their ships?"

"That will only delay," Jack said. "I think I have a better idea. Look at this."

Jack held out his palm, and gripped his staff tighter in the other hand. Chips of ice and snow swirled over his palm, gathering to form a tiny dragon. Hiccup had seen tricks like this before, but he was always amazed. Chips continued to swirl, and the dragon grew. Jack set it on the ground, and whirling ice piled on until it expanded to about the size of a wolf. With a twisting gesture of Jack's hand its mouth opened as if to roar, and with a brittle crackling sound its wings beat two slow flaps.

"I don't know how much help that's going to be," Hiccup responded. "Are you saying you can use them to fight? Can you make a lot of them? I have no idea how powerful you are."

Jack took Hiccup's hands, first pressing them together, then spreading them. He spread Hiccup's hands until their arms went as wide as they could reach, then he raised them above their heads, floating off of his feet and into the air. He gave Hiccup's arms a sharp tug, to signify he was trying to convey something much larger.

"You can make really big ones?" Hiccup ventured. "Big enough to make a difference, better than freezing the sea, or freezing _them_?"

"Yes, I think this is a better plan than that," Jack said, floating down and gathering Hiccup's hands to his chest. "But I need help," he continued, putting an arm around Hiccup's waist and guiding him back to Toothless, pushing the boy into position to get back on the dragon.

"Are you saying you want me to come with you? Babe, whatever you're doing, I can't conjure ice. If your plan doesn't work, the real dragons are our best chance. I need to fly out with them, no matter what Dad says. I can't do anything for you."

"No, you can," Jack insisted, hugging Hiccup close, "It's what North told me. People like us have more power when mortals believe in us. I need your support, and Astrid's. And the kids! You have to tell the kids about me."

Jack stepped back, and patted Hiccup on the top of his head four times. The two of them had been working on a rudimentary sort of sign language to communicate some everyday objects, people, places, and activities. Patting the top of the head indicated children.

"Kids? What does that mean, kids?" Hiccup scoffed, befuddled.

At that moment, Astrid stepped out of the Academy.

"Hey!" Astrid shouted. "Hiccup, what are you doing? There's no time to waste! We're under attack here!"

"It's _him_ , he's trying to tell me something," Hiccup tried to explain.

In a burst of cold wind, Jack flew to Astrid, and grabbed both of her hands. He pulled her toward Hiccup, fast. She stumbled, caught her footing, and ran with him. When they reached Hiccup, Jack put one of the Viking boy's hands into one of Astrid's, and then clasped them both to his chest.

"He wants both of us to go with him somewhere. He's got a plan, something to do with this thing," Hiccup explained, gesturing to the ice sculpture.

"Well, that's real pretty, but we've got a bunch of actual dragons over there and they need leading into battle," Astrid said tightly.

"Come on, Hiccup. Think!" Jack said.

"And he wants some children to come with us, too," Hiccup continued.

"Children!" Astrid barked, "No way, they're staying in the shelter with their guardians! What are you up to, Spirit?"

"Come on, Hiccup!" Jack repeated, desperate.

"So... Do you need _us_ , specifically? Me and Astrid, not just two people?" Hiccup asked.

Jack squeezed their hands twice, signal for yes.

"Okay. Is it... because we know you exist?"

"Yes!" Jack cried, squeezing twice.

"But then why some kids, none of them know about you. Do you... want us to _tell_ them about you, so that they do?"

 _"Yes!"_ Jack shouted, squeezing and bouncing on his feet. He kissed Hiccup hard on the cheek. "You're so smart!"

" _Why_ does he need people who know about him, what does that accomplish?" Astrid demanded.

"Well, you call him an," Hiccup blushed, "an incubus. They say many spirits drain strength from the living. What if he draws power from people _believing_ in him? Power he needs to pull off something big?"

Jack laughed and wrapped his arms around Hiccup, lifting him off the ground and spinning him around. Astrid recoiled and watched the eerie display, but soon the two mortals were laughing too.

"Okay, okay, dizzy now!" Hiccup complained. Jack put him down and pulled both of them in for a tight hug, smushing their faces together and covering them with kisses. Hiccup and Astrid finally pushed him away, and smirked at each other, cheeks reddening.

"So you really think we should leave this to Fishlegs and grab some kids and go wherever it is he's going?" Astrid asked.

"Trusting him has never gone wrong for me so far," Hiccup smiled.

Astrid sighed. "Alright. Let's go. I know where the kids are sheltered, they're at the hospital."

The gates opened again, and the four other teenagers all emerged.

"What is with you two?" Tuffnut shouted.

"You picked a weird time to canoodle," Ruffnut teased.

"Um, you guys... We have to do something else, we can't come with you," Hiccup explained.

"Are you out of your minds?" Snotlout complained, "We might all die today, and you're not coming out with the dragons? Your _father_ , the _chief_ , ordered you to lead the dragons!"

"I'm sorry, everybody. But someone told me he has a better idea, and I believe in him," Hiccup asserted. "Trust me." _Come on Babe, don't make me a liar,_ Hiccup thought. 

Snotlout groaned in frustration.

"Go back in, everyone. Give us... an hour?" Hiccup paused, and Jack gave him two taps. "An hour, and then fly out with all of the dragons to attack the Berserker fleet. Defensive formations, long distance flame attacks. Try to take the sails out first, slow them down. Make them row and wear them out. Then start setting fire to the decks and... and killing them. Be careful, there will be archers and canons. Fishlegs, you're in charge."

Snotlout groaned even louder and Fishlegs looked nervous, but determined.

"Okay, Hiccup. We won't let Berk down," Fishlegs promised. "Good luck, you guys."

Hiccup and Astrid mounted their dragons, and they and Jack soared away toward the hospital.

  


* * *

  


When the trio entered the building, dozens of frightened children started to swarm them. They pushed their way through, looking for the Elder. The tiny old woman was at Spitelout's bedside, applying poutice to the man's wounds. Two nurses assisted her. 

"Elder Gothi," Hiccup bowed. Astrid did the same. "Is my uncle going to be okay?"

"I expect so, given rest," she replied. "Is he going to get his rest, or will we be having unwelcome company?"

"Not if I can do anything about it," Hiccup's brow creased with determination. "That's what we've come here for. We need to take a few children. And I want to invite you come with us, too. We need to use the alarm, and it's right outside your house on the Southern peak where the fleet will be approaching from. Your mystics and wisdom might be able to help, and if we fail we'll need a new plan fast. I've kind of disobeyed my father. Will you come?"

Gothi waved them aside, into an empty bed area where the partitions gave them a little bit of privacy. 

"Does this have anything to do with the spirit who follows you around?" Gothi answered, squinting up at Hiccup. 

"I- I... You know about him, Elder?" Hiccup stammered.

"Can you see me? Hear me?" Jack rushed forward, excited. Gothi did not look at him.

"I can feel something there," her eyes scanned the air, but didn't land on Jack. "I feel his benevolent intent. And his power. He tells you he can help?"

"Yes, Elder. He draws strength from the belief of mortals. He can conjure dragons of ice, to fight the attackers. You already believe in him, so that's one hurdle passed. You have great strength to offer," Hiccup cajoled.

"Humph," Gothi grunted. "No need to butter me up, boy. I'll come with you."

"Thank you, Elder," Hiccup sighed with relief.

"Spirit. Take my hand, please," Gothi said, holding out one gnarled limb.

"I'm here, Elder," Jack said, crouching and slipping his hand into hers. He felt a small jolt of her power. He instantly knew she was much, much older than she looked. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"He's a strong young man. A good man," Gothi smiled up at Hiccup. "You're very lucky to have him."

"Yes," Hiccup blushed and cleared his throat. "Let's get some kids and go. We can only take four safely on our two dragons. Rocket, Anders, Laila and Helena, then."

"Um, Hiccup," Astrid interjected. "I haven't seen them. Did you?"

"No," Hiccup frowned. They rushed out into the common room, full of children and a few adult guardians. "Elder, are they here?"

She stepped forward and scanned the space, but her eyes were closed. She opened them.

"No, not anymore," Gothi said.

Astrid cursed.

"It should be them, it will be easiest to make them believe in my Spirit," Hiccup chewed his lip. "Plus, if we don't find them, they'll get into some other kind of trouble. They will go to me, and would expect me to be at the Great Hall or the Academy. Let's go!"

  


* * *

  


The dragons were about to land outside of the Hall when Toothless let out a small squeal and peeled away from Stormfly. He'd spotted the children in the distance, running down the road away from the Hall and in the direction of the Academy. The kids stopped and looked up as the dragons passed over. As soon as Stormfly landed Astrid dismounted and strode toward them, scowling.

"If we don't get killed, you kids are in so much trouble!" Astrid snarled. 

"Sorry, Astrid. We just wanted to-" Anders began.

"Save it!" she snapped. "Come here, girls," Astrid said, lifting Helena onto her hip and taking Laila's hand.

Hiccup grinned from ear to ear. He wasn't where he was supposed to be, either.

"Boys, over here," Hiccup waved Anders and Rocket over. Suddenly Gothi was lifted from her perch in front of Hiccup. She barked out a delighted laugh as Jack flipped her onto his back.

"I've got you, Granny!" he beamed.

The children's eyes were wide as dinner plates. Laila looked around from her spot on Stormfly behind Astrid, and Helena sat in front of the teenage girl.

"Auntie Gothi is flying!" Helena gasped.

"Yep," Hiccup smiled. "And things are only going to get weirder from here. You up for it?"

They all clamored at once.

"Well, come on then," Hiccup said, giving Anders and hand up to sit in front of him on the Night Fury's back. Rocket leaped and settled into the space behind Hiccup. 

"Alright, Toothless," Hiccup patted the dragon's flank. "To the alarm, by Gothi's peak!"

  


* * *

  


The gang landed on a sea stack, a tall rocky formation rising out of the ocean, just to the Southwest of Gothi's home. Hiccup dismounted and ran toward the alarm. He had assembled the contraption here months ago. A complicated series of mechanized bells and gongs, with a network of cones and chambers designed to amplify the sound so that it could be heard anywhere on Berk. Hiccup worked the cranks, turning the cones out to sea, and raising the muffler behind the horns so that he and the others wouldn't be deafened. The bells and gongs he pushed away from the input. The sound he wanted to amplify would be vocal.

"Toothless, Stormfly!" he called, turning back toward the group. "Make a lot of noise into this on my signal. As loud and threatening as you can."

The dragons approached the horns and turned to watch as Hiccup returned to the Vikings. He held out his hand, palm up, and Jack slipped his fingers into it and squeezed. 

"Kids, I have to tell you something amazing. Introduce you to a friend of mine. A friend of ours, even though you've never known he was there," Hiccup began, his gaze passing along the faces of the four children. "You know all those times when you're playing outside, and the impossible happens to make things go your way? All the times you almost get hurt, but you make a soft landing? All the times when you're sledding, or skating, and the wind seems to carry you along?"

The children nodded, and made small sounds of acknowledgement. 

"Well, that's because a friend is there, watching over you. Protecting you and making sure you have a good time. He's a winter spirit, my very good friend, and he loves you very much," Hiccup smiled broadly.

"So how come we never see him?" Rocket asked.

"He's invisible. And we can't hear him either, but he's real. He's right here, holding my hand," Hiccup explained. "And if you believe in him too, then _you_ can touch him."

Rocket looked skeptical. He lifted his helmet and ran his fingers through the peak of his red hair.

"He used to be a boy, Rocky. A lot like you, I think," Hiccup tweaked Rocket's nose. "But something happened, and now he's a good spirit. And a few years ago he came to Berk, and when he got my attention he never left. He stayed here for me, and for all of you."

Jack's heart pounded, excitement rising. His mouth was dry, and he swallowed.

"I trust him with all my heart. And he's going to save us today, if all of you will help. He's holding my hand right now," Hiccup said, raising Jack's hand and folding his other one over it. "If you believe in him, and trust him, and love him back... you can touch his hand, too." Hiccup let one of his hands drop, and he nodded encouragement at the kids.

Jack set his staff on the ground and stepped closer.

Helena, the youngest, was the first to come forward. She removed the mitten from her little hand and reached out. Her fingers landed light as a butterfly on the back of Jack's hand, and his breath hitched. Helena's mouth and eyes went wide.

"I can feel him!" Helena looked over her shoulder at her big sister and the boys. She looked back at Hiccup and he nodded, his eyes welling up with tears. Her hand glided up to close around Jack's wrist, and with her other hand, she found his elbow. "Hi, Spirit. My name is Helena, it's nice to meet you."

Jack started crying and crouched down, pulling her toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed and lifted Helena off the ground, tucking her head into his chest. Her feathery short blonde locks tickled his chin. He had always felt a special bond with this one, like she reminded him of someone he'd forgotten. Jack looked at Hiccup, and then Astrid. Tears streaked their faces. Gothi leaned on her cane and grinned.

The other kids exchanged amazed glances, and swarmed around Jack. Their hands landed on his hips and his back, then their arms closed around his waist from all directions. High little voices raised in wonder as they squeezed him, arms overlapping. Jack laughed, pressing his damp cheek into Helena's hair. He crouched and let go of her, accepting little hands exploring over his arms, back, face, and hair.

"He's crying," Anders said, turning his face to Hiccup as his hand cupped Jack's cheek.

"I was the first mortal who touched him. He can't remember when he was one of us. He's not used to all of this attention, but it makes him very happy," Hiccup explained.

"You love him," a soft husky voice said.

It took Hiccup a moment to realize that Laila had spoken. She didn't talk much. She held one of Jack's hands in both of hers, and peered at Hiccup from under the long dark fringe of her bangs. This wasn't the first time Hiccup wondered if she might be psychic.

"Y- Yes," Hiccup said. "I love him, and he loves all of us."

"You're _in_ love with him. The way Mom and Dad are," Laila insisted. This wasn't the first time Hiccup thought she was far too blunt, either.

Hiccup's eyes traveled between all of the kids, and then Astrid and Gothi. Everyone was looking at him now.

"Yes. What do you think about that?" Hiccup breathed.

"It's good," Laila said. Jack kissed her cheek, and she twitched, surprised. Then she gave a rare grin. 

Hiccup glanced at Rocket and Helena, and they graced him with warm, open smiles. But Anders looked away, thunderstruck, like several different emotions were struggling for control of his face. His fingers picked at the end of a long blond braid just like his sister's. Finally his eyes met Hiccup's.

"That happens? Boys can be in love with other boys?" Anders quavered, trembling. Astrid approached him and went to one knee, and put an arm around his shoulders. He held onto her, but kept looking at Hiccup.

"Yeah, Anny," Hiccup answered as he crouched down and cupped the boy's cheek. "Sometimes." 

Rocket touched Anny's back, supporting his best friend. The 10-year-olds exchanged gentle expressions.

"Back to the mission, guys," Hiccup said, approaching Jack. The winter spirit took his staff in one hand, and gripped Hiccup's fingers with the other. "The Berserkers are coming, and they want to hurt us," Hiccup continued. "Our friend, the Spirit, is going to try to stop them. He needs to borrow your strength."

"Hiccup," Astrid said, touching his shoulder. She pointed out to sea. The sun had risen in the East now, and the red war sails of Berserker ships were visible to the South. The fleet was almost here.

Jack stood, and the children's hands fell away from him. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and took Hiccup's hand, walking out toward the edge of the sea stack. He faced the oncoming fleet, and thrust the butt of his staff into the soil, gripping tightly just under the crook. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe deeply and evenly.

"Come, everyone. Link hands," Hiccup invited. He curled his left arm around Jack's waist, leaving Jack's free hand to Gothi. Hiccup held Astrid's hand, and she took Rocket's, who held Anders. Gothi took Helena's hand, and she held Laila's.

"Now, think about love. And fun times," Hiccup directed. "Clear your mind of fear and doubt, or any other emotion besides love and happiness. Believe in the Spirit, and _know_ that he loves us and he's going to protect us. Remember the good times we've had this winter, when he was with us. Remember learning to skate on the pond. That was his gift. Love him, and give him your strength. Believe in Berk, and save us from our enemies."

A cold wind started to turn around Jack, making everyone's hair flutter in the breeze. He pulled in the emotional energy of their belief. His heart started to pound with confidence, and he believed in himself. He knew this was going to work. He was going to defend his new home, and his precious Hiccup, and all of his new friends. His family. His skin tingled all over, and he felt like he was swelling. Jack drew in a deep breath, pulling in the outpouring of love, and exhaled a cloud of cold vapor, which crystallized and sparkled as it dispersed. His staff began to glow with a bright white light.

Hiccup and the other Vikings gasped and stared as the staff reverse-faded into visibility. Snow swirled around the glowing crook, reddening their cheeks. Many of them laughed. 

Then a huge spiky crest of ice split the sea, rising out of the dark water. Followed by a massive dome of the crown of the beast's head. Then its eyes and snout broke the surface, and a gigantic maw lined with fangs of ice, each as wide around as sea stack they stood upon. The vast column of its long neck rose out of the ocean, when suddenly the hooked peaks of its wings sliced out of the water. They flexed, and arched upward, blotting out the horizon. The Vikings cried out in astonished wonder, squeezing each others' hands more tightly. 

"Oh!" Hiccup exclaimed, remembering phase two. He turned his head. "Toothless, Stormfly! Now!" he shouted. The pair of dragons brought their faces close to the amplifying horns and shrieked. The roars and screeches of the dragons blended into an unearthly blast of noise, directed out to sea. The Vikings winced, feeling the vibrations of the awful cries down to their bones. 

As Hiccup turned again toward the colossal false dragon, something flickered in his periphery. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes locked on a hazy vision of the profile of the Spirit's face. It was only there for a moment, but Hiccup was certain he'd seen his boyfriend's features, set in concentrated determination, biting his lip and squinting at his massive creation.

Jack raised his staff over his head, and felt Hiccup hug his waist tighter. As the cold rush of energy flowed through him he started to become uncomfortable, and his head pounded and guts twisted. All doubt was gone from his friends. They knew he was going to save them. The swell of belief in him crackled through his form. More than half of the energy came from Gothi alone, and he gripped her bony fingers tighter, pushing the power out into the ice dragon. Its huge arms rose out of the water, followed by the enormous trunk of its body.  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/To1m0YQ.jpg)

  
It was big. Really big. Larger by far than the Red Death. Hiccup couldn't help feeling a little bit of terror, despite knowing it wouldn't hurt him. The Berserkers must be wetting themselves. Then, with a deafening brittle snapping and crunching of ice, it raised its wings higher and turned its head to the sky. Toothless and Stormfly screamed louder, and the dragon seemed to issue a challenge to the gods.

A moment later, Hiccup felt a thump in the earth under his feet, and he and Astrid looked over their shoulders to see Fishlegs dismounting from Meatlug. His best friend waddled toward him, his wide eyes locked on the ice dragon that filled the sky to the South. Hiccup looked up and saw Snotlout and the twins hovering overhead with all of the dragons that lived on Berk. When he was close enough to be heard, Fishlegs finally made eye contact with Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" he moaned. "What's happening?"

"Nobody dies today, Fishlegs! Nobody!" Hiccup shouted back, laughing. He flicked his chin up at the flock of dragons. "What do you see up there?"

"White," Fishlegs beamed, tears rolling down his round cheeks. "All of the red is turning to white."

Hiccup knew what Fishlegs meant, which was that the red war sails of the Berserker ships were showing the white back sides of the sails as the fleet turned around and retreated. Hiccup glanced at Astrid, tears glimmering in her blue eyes, she smiled back and nodded at him. He squeezed her hand and raised it high into the air. He let out a triumphant whoop, and all of the other Vikings joined him with cheers. 

_"Yeah! Don't mess with Berk!"_ Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs. _"Our people are protected!"_

The vikings chattered anxiously, holding the line. The rush ebbed from Jack's body, but he stood there concentrating and slightly trembling until he saw Snotlout direct the dragon flock back over the island, and he and the twins descended to land on the sea stack. Toothless and Stormfly stopped calling.

Jack let go of Gothi's dry hand, and slipped out of Hiccup's grip, slumping to his knees. The staff went dark and vanished from the view of the mortals. The gigantic ice dragon began to crumble and fall into the sea. Great waves crashed against the sea stack and Berk's high shores, but did not top them. 

"Are you okay, Babe?" Hiccup asked, touching Jack's shoulder. Jack grasped his wrist and squeezed twice in the affirmative, kissing the back of Hiccup's hand. Fishlegs approached them.

"Really, Hiccup," Fishlegs begged. "What in the world just happened here? Where did that dragon come from? And where did that floating staff go? It looked like you were holding someone, standing between you and the Elder. What did you do? Was it the gods, is Berk under their protection?"

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged a glance.

"Something like that," Hiccup grinned mysteriously. He looked to Gothi for help, and added "I don't think we could have done it without Elder Gothi." He wasn't ready to tell everyone about his boyfriend yet. But the whole villiage knew that Gothi had already been old when the fledgling Hairy Hooligans tribe had formed the settlement on Berk. She had come as Adalger's top advisor, and had served in the position for every chief that followed. Her longevity came due to a gift from Loki, when she did the god a good turn. She said that he had disliked owing someone even more than he liked playing tricks, and so he had granted her a wish that didn't come with a poison pill that would destroy her.

"It's all because of Hiccup," Gothi deflected the credit back. "And his excellent taste in friends."

Fishlegs spread his hands in confusion, and Hiccup just smirked and clapped him on the back.

"Let's get back to the Hall and tell everyone the good news," Hiccup said, gesturing for Toothless to come. 

Hiccup stood still as Jack pulled himself up, weak from his exertion and clutching at Hiccup's clothes. The Viking boy leaned his head against the dragon's snout as if in greeting, and whispered to him. Toothless lay down low so Jack could manage to climb over him. Hiccup joined him in the saddle, and Jack wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Thank you, Babe," Hiccup mumbled under his breath. "I literally owe you everything. I love you so much."

"Don't mention it, Hic," Jack said, snuggling against Hiccup's back and burying his face in Hiccup's hair. "This is my home and my people, too."

"It was a bluff," Hiccup said. "You didn't have the power to animate that thing and fight with it."

"Yep," Jack chuckled, kissing Hiccup's ear twice for affirmative. "Total bluff."

Hiccup let out a low whistle.

"But the Berserkers fell for it. And so did I. All of us. We believed in you, and faith in the impossible somehow saved the day anyhow."

"That's the power of love and teamwork, Hic."


	2. Chapter 2

The dragon-riders were greeted by celebratory mayhem when they returned to the Great Hall. The whole village was assembled outside, and Hiccup had to endure a lot of touches, questions, and praise from what seemed like every Viking on Berk. It felt fantastic, though it was a rather overwhelming. Finally, Stoick herded him inside for a little privacy, but Hiccup grabbed Astrid and Gothi's hands and wouldn't let go, insisting that he needed them. He shouted to Gobber, who held each of his daughters in the crooks of his arms. Stoick approved, and asked Gobber to come inside.

Everyone took a seat at a small round table. Stoick crinkled his brow as Hiccup pulled up a sixth chair and placed it as his right, sitting down directly across from his father.

"So, Hiccup," Stoick began. "Please explain what just happened."

"Together with Elder Gothi, Astrid, and the kids, a friend of mine saved all of our lives," Hiccup stated simply. He laid his hand out on the table to his right, and it curled around Jack's as his boyfriend placed his hand in Hiccup's. Stoick watched Hiccup's hand, and made brief eye contact with Gothi. She nodded silently, and Stoick's eyes returned to his son's face.

"That's going to require more explanation," Stoick prompted.

"Early last winter, I realized that Toothless could see something that I couldn't see," Hiccup recalled. "He was interacting with someone while we flew. A spirit. I tried to speak to this being, but I couldn't hear him any more than I could see him. Then it turned out that for me to believe that _someone_ was there made a difference, and the spirit became able to _touch_ me."

"Why?" Stoick interrupted. "Elder Gothi?"

"My theory is that it's because the spirit's name is unknown," she proposed. "Names are a very powerful thing in magic. When you know one's name, you can fix spells on them that won't be effective otherwise, absent a focusing object like hair or a fingernail clipping. To have someone's name gives you power over them. That's why no living mortal knows _my_ true name, and I've worked hard to keep it that way."

"Anyway, we became very good friends, and he's barely left my side since," Hiccup resumed his story. "He stayed in our home from that night forward, until I moved out and now he lives with me and Toothless. He's the reason I wanted my own home. I'm- I'm in _love_ with him. And I'm really sorry that I hid this from you for so long, Dad. But we've been getting along so well, and it hasn't always been this way, so I was afraid to rock the boat," Hiccup held eye contact with Stoick as he spoke, reaching out and gesturing with his left hand. He held his breath, acutely aware of the silent people around them, and waited for his father to say something. 

"Has everyone else here known about this?" Stoick asked, looking down at his hands.

"Hiccup told me this spring," Astrid answered softly.

"I think I knew right away that Hiccup had fallen in love with someone," Gobber said, meeting Hiccup's damp eyes. "But I didn't know who, or why he wouldn't just tell me and introduce us, until now."

"And I've sensed a spirit following Hiccup, but I knew nothing about who it was or if he was even aware of it until this morning. At first I expected it to be his mother because I could feel that the spirit loved him very much, but I didn't know why she would have only appeared now after so many years," Gothi answered.

Stoick's eyes widened as he stared at the Elder.

"I've never suspected that I felt her presence at any other time," Gothi replied to the unasked question.

Stoick removed his helmet and ran his hands through his thick, bushy hair, setting his elbows on the table and looking down for a few agonizing long moments. Finally he looked back up at Hiccup.

"What did you do today, at the sea?" He asked his son, "I'm told that an enormous dragon which seemed to be made of ice rose out of the water between Berk and the Beserserker fleet, and the enemy turned and retreated."

"That's exactly what happened, Dad," Hiccup smiled, wiping at his eyes. Jack stood and put an arm around him, and Hiccup leaned into his hip, looping an arm around him. "My friend, the spirit, scared them off. He's some sort of winter elemental. With a chain of believers, the three of us plus the kids; Anders, Rocket, and Gobber's girls; we lent him enough strength to conjure a false dragon to frighten them away and avoid the battle."

"You had to _frighten_ them away, this spirit couldn't have defeated them if they kept coming?" Stoick asked.

"No, Dad. I don't think so. Maybe if we all believed him and gave him a boost, but I suppose there's no way of knowing unless we tried. He's not a god, he was a mortal not too long ago. I think he's a wight. We bluffed the Berserkers, but it was very convincing! They probably won't come back as long as they think Berk is protected by the Midgard Serpent's angry little brother! And they'll tell others, we can be sure of _that_. It may be decades, even centuries, before an enemy makes a move on us again."

"That's a wildly optimistic speculation, Hiccup," Stoick muttered.

"I think it's a _really good bet_ , Dad," Hiccup insisted. "You didn't see that dragon. It made the Green Death look small."

Gothi and Astrid gave Stoick solemn nods when he glanced to them.

"We _saved_ Berk," Hiccup declared, smiling broadly and hugging Jack tight. "We might have all died today, but instead we're safer than ever. And all without a single Berserker landing on our soil, without any blood spilled on our land."

Stoick had to grin, proud of his son's accomplishment. Relieved to his core by the lack of casualties at home, excluding his brother's scouting team's losses last night. An impossible victory. The people under his charge were safe. All because of his son!

"And that's why I think we've earned a lot of latitude," Hiccup's face became serious. "I think you should respect my wishes when I say that I've already found my spouse and I don't want to leave him for a bride. Ever."

Stoick grasped the edge of the table and reared back in shock, smile falling away and scowling deeply at his son's proclamation. Gobber's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. Astrid pushed back her chair and crossed her arms over her middle. She wanted to run, for the first time in her life. Gothi sat very still, eyes scanning the Vikings around the table impassively.

Jack bit his lip and let out a small sob through his tight throat, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. He clutched at Hiccup, holding the boy's head against his body.

"H- Hiccup..." Stoick stammered, then leaned forward and pointed a huge finger at Hiccup with an agressive stabbing motion. "Hiccup! _Dalliance_ between boys is one thing, but it's a chief's _duty_ to become a father and produce an heir for his people! Eight proud generations of Viking chiefs of this tribe have come down to _you_ alone! Your mother didn't live to have another son. You have a sacred responsibility not to break the bloodline and let the tribe down!"

"Bringing up Mom is a really low blow, Dad! I feel that responsibility deeply, and I want to be the chief and protector of this tribe," Hiccup insisted, heart hammering in his chest and grasping his boyfriend tightly while he stood up to his angry father. "Bloodlines aren't everything. There has been an unsuccessful chief in our family. And speaking of Mom, I've heard you say that she would have made just as good a chief as you!"

"Better," Stoick mumbled, taken aback.

"Tradition is important to me too, and I don't _want_ to break the line. But I refuse to give him up! _I love him, and I need him._ Don't fail to recognize how often deviating from tradition has enriched this tribe. The direction I've taken us in already has been a _massive_ departure from tradition! And my style may be different from yours and your father's, but I would be far from the first chief who didn't lead from the point of a sword, our _second_ was Hruodolf the Healer! Plus, the line was non-traditionally bent, if not broken, when your grandmother Magda became chief only because she lacked a brother. Males of our direct line aren't the only people who contribute to the greatness of this community! Don't be such an elitist. The appointment of an heir who didn't _spring from my loins_ won't necessarily be the ruin of our nation!"

"Hiccup," Stoick spread his hands on the table and shook his head slowly. "Son, you are a constant challenge. I have already changed so much, but you still ask for more from me. What will be left of what I've always believed, that I was taught as a boy, by the time you're done turning the world upside down? A man my age can only take so much revolution."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Hiccup whispered, reaching across the table. "But I am what I am, too."

Suddenly, the guards at the door burst in. Everyone sprang to their feet.

"Excuse us, chief! But there is important news. Berserker rowboats have been found moored on the North coast. Enemy scouts are on the island."

"We need to find them, immediately," Stoick strode around the table. "Children and the elderly back into shelter. Warriors assemble for division into search parties. No one but the parties goes back outdoors until all of the enemies are confirmed captured or eliminated."

"Dad," Hiccup stopped his father as he walked past him. 

"We'll talk later, son. For now, dragon-riders in the sky. Find those Berserkers."

"Yeah. Of course, right away," Hiccup demurred. Stoick strode out of the Hall without looking back. Gobber approached and laid a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Everything will work itself out, boyo," Gobber said softly. "We all love you."

Hiccup breath hitched and he sniffled as Gobber gave him a brief hug, then disengaged and followed Stoick.

"If there's one thing I've learned," Gothi said as she brushed her fingers down Hiccup's arm and gripping his fingers, "It's that change comes, and time marches on."

Hiccup watched her shuffle out the door and felt his lover's arms wrap around him from behind.

"I'm so proud of you, Hic. I love you more every day," Jack breathed into the hair behind Hiccup's ear. 

Hiccup turned and tilted his head, closing his eyes and accepting a soft lingering kiss without caring who might see. Hiccup turned away from his boyfriend's lips and rested his forehead on his invisible shoulder.

"Astrid?" Hiccup croaked, eyes still closed.

"I'm here," Astrid replied.

"I'm sorry you were subjected to that," he murmured. "I don't know why I asked you to come, but I just... I just wanted you there."

"Don't worry about it, Hiccup. What are friends for?" she scoffed, and her knuckles grazed his arm in a feeble imitation of a punch.

"Thanks," he sighed. "Now let's round up some intruders."

  


* * *

  


The Vikings of Berk met on the North shore, looking down one of the less steep rock faces, examining three small Bersker rowboats anchored there.

"Those boats could have held twenty-one people at most," Stoick decided. "It's certain that there are no other landing sites?"

"Yes, Dad," Hiccup answered. "Fishlegs and the other dragon-riders have checked the entire shoreline, this is the only spot that shows evidence of invasion."

"Chief, did you notice these markings on the ground?" Astrid asked, indicating scuff marks on the earth near the ledge.

"Yes. They dragged heavy objects here. They had cargo," Stoick reasoned with a deep frown.

"Most likely explosives," Gobber interjected. "A small force of scouts went ahead. Came at us from the mainland, to sneak up from behind and create a diversion that we'd have to deal with while we were defending the South shore."

"Explosives," Stoick chewed his mustache. "There can't be more than eighteen warriors, then. We have to find every one of them, and fast," Stoick grumbled.

"There are caves nearby," Hiccup reminded his father. "Toothless is able to use echolocation, so he and I should start there and make sure the tunnels are clear."

"Agreed. But you shouldn't go alone," Stoick said. "In close quarters, enemies defending a cave will be very dangerous."

"I have my boyfriend," Hiccup reminded his father, swinging the arm that held Jack's hand.

"Oh. Right," Stoick muttered.

"I'll go along, too, sir," Astrid offered. "I have excellent night vision, and Stormfly's is even better."

"Yes, very well. Be careful," Stoick dismissed Hiccup and Astrid. He gestured to some Viking warriors that had accompanied their party. "You four, destroy those boats. The invaders can't be allowed to escape. They may expose the ruse of the ice dragon. Your orders are to kill. Understand?" 

Stoick looked directly at Hiccup, and the boy swallowed and nodded.

  


* * *

  


Hiccup's team stood at the mouth of the third cave.

"Okay, bud. You know the drill," Hiccup instructed, patting Toothless on the flank. 

The Night Fury stepped into the entrance of the cave and opened his jaws, sending a pulse echo down the tunnel in order to locate any moving figures. He waited at attention for a moment, and then took a few more steps inside and turned to signal the others to follow.

Jack squeezed Hiccup's fingers, then slipped away, floating along the low ceiling and passing just ahead of Toothless. Hiccup and Astrid followed behind the Night Fury, carrying torches. Stormfly brought up the rear. Dim firelight faintly cast itself a short distance ahead of Jack. He squinted, his eyes adjusting. To carry a torch himself would only give away his position, and therefor his advantage.

Jack found it uncomfortably warm in here. There must be geothermal vents, perhaps even hot springs. He generated a soothing bath of cool air from his staff, flowing in the air current and washing over his body.

The team winded through the tunnels, stopping at each blind corner for Toothless to send out another pulse. Soon they came to a fork, with the large part of the tunnel curving slightly left, and a much smaller opening to the right. Astrid stuck a torch in it, but wasn't able to see the end of the narrow path. Toothless sent a pulse, and the results were inconclusive.

"Neither of the dragons can fit in there," Hiccup noted. "I don't like the idea of any of us going in by ourselves, either."

"Well, we can't go on and turn our backs on an unsecured tunnel," Astrid reasoned. "That's asking for trouble."

"Nor can we turn our backs on the main tunnel to go into here," Hiccup added.

"The dragons can watch that tunnel, while we pop into here and check it out," Astrid concluded, brushing by Hiccup and crouching to crawl into the small opening.

"Hold on, there," Jack halted Astrid with his hands on both of her shoulders. "Me first."

"Chivalry is not dead," Astrid smirked, looking over his shoulder at Hiccup. "Despite my best efforts to strangle it in its sleep. Fine then, Hiccup's incubus boyfriend takes the lead," she gave an exaggerated bow.

"Give me a break, it's not because you're a _girl_ , it's because you can _be seen_ ," Jack chuckled. "She may be even sassier than you, Hic," he added, and crawled into the opening. Astrid followed, holding the torch out in front of her.

The tunnel widened before too long, and Jack was able to stand.

"I don't think this branch is going to dead end as soon as we hoped," Jack muttered to himself. "This may be a problem."

Suddenly Hiccup called out from the rear.

"Astrid, Spirit! I definitely heard something back there behind us. The dragons have started hissing. We've got trouble," Hiccup worried.

"Shit," Astrid growled. "Now it's not safe to turn our backs on either direction. Why don't you return to the dragons and check it out, and we'll finish securing this branch and come as fast as we can?"

"I really don't like the idea of splitting up, Astrid. Not after we've heard something," Hiccup complained.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Astrid retorted. "Look, it's probably nothing. Searching these tunnels is just a precaution, anyway. We're not going to find anyone in the caves. What kind of idiots would back themselves into a corner like this?"

"Have you _met_ any Berserkers?" Hiccup snarked.

Astrid sighed. "Well, _do_ you have a better idea?"

Hiccup hesitated, then turned back. "Hurry, and be careful."

"You, too," Astrid said, continuing down the tunnel. After a couple of minutes, she asked "You still with me, Incky?"

"You're so funny, with this incubus stuff," Jack chuckled, slipping around Astrid and tickling her in the ribs.

"Hey!" Astrid yelped, flinching and taking a few stumbling steps forward. She spun around to face in Jack's direction, and waved a finger and laughing. "Hands to yourself, lover boy. At the rate this long-ass tunnel is going, Hiccup may wind up being the one coming to catch up with _us_."

"Maybe we'll finally get that threesome you asked for when you caught us at the..." Jack's retort died in his throat as a man and a woman stepped out of the darkness behind Astrid, and into the edge of her torchlight.

_"Astrid, look out!"_ Jack shouted, rushing forward to grab her and throw her behind him. Astrid couldn't hear his voice but she heard something, falling into a defensive crouch and springing backward, slamming right into Jack. The two of them collapsed in a tangle of limbs, and the woman's sword whistled through the air where Astrid had just been standing.

The female Berserker brought her sword around into a double-handed grip, and fell at Astrid point-first. Jack swung around Astrid's body, striking one of the woman's wrists with his staff. With a sinister crackling sound, ice crept up the woman's hands, and along the sword. Her face twisted in pain, the sword slipped from her hands and hit the cave floor between Astrid's legs, breaking in half. The woman's screams were cut brutally short when Astrid landed a vicious punch to her throat, crushing her windpipe. She went down choking, stiff fingers of her cracked and bleeding fingers scraping uselessly at her neck.

The male Berserker drew his sword and started charging, but Astrid sprang over the female's writhing form and swung her axe. Its broad side hit the man's blade as it arced toward her, and the shock of the impact from a much heavier weapon wrenched it from his grip. Astrid swung again, overhand. Her axe sunk deep into his shoulder, almost severing his arm, and filling his lungs with blood. He coughed up a red spray, the satchel he was carrying fell, its strap sliced cleanly in half. The contents of the bag were ejected, bouncing and rolling down the incline toward Jack and the dying woman. 

Jack didn't know what the round objects were until three of them rolled over the torch that lay on the cave floor behind him. Now sizzling, sparking tails spun around the balls as they careened down the tunnel. Jack's eyes widened in horror.

_"Bombs! Run!"_ Jack cried, aiming a blast of cold air from his staff in attempt to put out the fuses. The sparking flames proved a lot more resistant to wind than he expected, and all he accomplished was to propel them down the tunnel faster. 

Jack snatched the torch and he and Astrid both crouched and covered their heads, running down the tunnel, Astrid some distance ahead. One deafening blast roared through the enclosed space, and chunks of rock and dust rained over him. Jack huddled against the wall, trying to make himself as small as possible. The second and third blasts followed. When the rumbling stopped he looked up, and in the guttering light of the torch he could see that the tunnel was completely collapsed behind them. When he turned to look in the other direction, his heart seized.

Astrid lay still against a curved tunnel wall, bleeding from the side of her head. Jack scrambled over to her, and leaned close, listening at her mouth and chest. He found a heartbeat, and breath. He leaned back on his heels and sighed in relief, a split second before Astrid's eyes snapped open and she launched herself upright. She scanned their surroundings, quickly confirming that their enemies had finished suffocating to death. She reached out with one hand to touch the pile of rubble that blocked the tunnel that they had come through. The stones partially covered the legs of the dead man.

"Astrid?" Jack whispered, approaching her and reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Man, that was... intense. And _gross_. Are you okay? I wonder if they were brother and sister. Or a couple. _Are_ you okay? I mean, I know they were trying to kill us, but they were human beings..."

Suddenly, Astrid started kicking the body of the male Berserker.

" _That's!_ What you _get!_ For fucking with _Berk!"_ Astrid snarled, punctuating her rant with kicks to the dead man's ribs. 

"Um," Jack stammered, recoiling a step and staring at Astrid in complete shock. "Uh. Yeah. That's what I _meant_..."

Astrid stood stiff as a board, hands clenched at her sides, glaring down at the man, rapid breaths hissing through her teeth. Then, just as suddenly as she exploded into action, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, catching her and easing her to the floor. Now he noticed that her head was bleeding, her hair on one side matted with blood. He tried to hold her head still in the crook of his arm, and rapidly tapped her cheek with his hand. Frantically trying to bring her around again. When someone had a head injury, you weren't supposed to let them sleep. They may never wake up.

Astrid opened her eyes. "Hey, stop. Stop!" she complained, grabbing his wrist.

"Thank god," Jack murmured. Then he came to a realization. He looked at the torch, its flame flickering weakly on the ground, just out of reach. He scanned the cave floor, searching for his staff. He didn't find it, and groaned with abject misery. He had picked up the torch and dropped his staff. It was buried.

Then, it got even worse. Settling dust covered the torch, and the flame went out.

  


* * *

  


Hiccup and Toothless had reached the dead end of the other tunnel, finding nothing more dangerous than a few bats.

When the bomb blasts shook the caverns, Hiccup's heart seized. He pushed past Toothless and Stormfly and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. When he reached the former fork in the path, he found the narrow passage that the Spirit and Astrid had entered was completely collapsed.

Hiccup screamed and threw himself against the stone, beating his fists bloody until Toothless pulled him away. When Hiccup came back to his senses, he tried desperately to think of a way to reach his lover and his oldest friend. Fiercely determined with a new purpose and a glimmer of hope, he turned on his heel and bolted toward the outside, dragons galloping behind.

  


* * *

  


Jack sat against the cave wall for hours, holding Astrid in his arms and encouraging her to stay awake. It was pitch dark, but when he touched her hair he found it dry and matted. Her head had stopped bleeding before long, so blood loss wasn't a worry. But still, internal injuries may mean she should not be allowed to sleep. Not knowing what else to talk about, she told him about her life. Especially her friendship with Hiccup. She told him about the first time they met, starting classes when they were four years old. And of how she was instantly charmed by the gentle boy, and protected him from bullies.

"He's the sweetest guy I've ever met," Astrid said. "I liked him from the start, and we've been close ever since. But as we grew older it became clear that he wanted more than I did from our friendship. And it wasn't even that I liked someone else instead, but I just never really liked anyone that way. Other girls started to talk about kissing boys, and more. And I didn't feel what they seemed to be feeling. Sex doesn't interest me. I tried it once, and it only confirmed my conclusions. I didn't start to feel anything for the boy after we did it, and I regretted it. But to be honest, sometimes I think that maybe if I tried it with..." Astrid sighed. 

"This is getting into too-much-information territory. Sorry. I can't believe I'm telling you things like this. Maybe our shared closeness with Hiccup has sort of made me feel like you were an old friend right from the start. I might well be talking to Hiccup about these things if we were stuck in a cave together. Especially now that it's made less awkward by the fact that he's got you, and he no longer wants more than I was willing to give. I'm glad you're there for him, and you've made him happy. And I'm glad you're here with me right now. Thank you."

"I'm nothing if not a good listener," Jack joked. Astrid was as much a comfort to him as he was to her. It was still way too warm in here, and he didn't have his staff to cool him. The heat sapped his strength, and he feared that if they weren't rescued soon he would be in danger of passing out, himself. 

Jack didn't believe he would die if he passed out. He was already dead, after all. But if he didn't keep Astrid awake, _she_ might die. Whenever Jack had gotten warm enough to faint in the past, he'd always been revived by his temperature dropping again. Astrid wouldn't be so lucky. Before settling down to sit with her, Jack had checked and found the tunnel was a dead end only a few yards ahead. The Berserkers had been trapped with their backs against a wall. The collapse had left them with quite a small open area. If their confinement lasted long enough, falling asleep might not be the greatest danger to Astrid. Consuming her air supply might be. 

"Come on, Hiccup," Jack pleaded in the dark.

  


* * *

  


More hours passed. A lot more. Astrid had no way of judging how many, but she was starting to feel virtually delirious with need to close her eyes and sleep. Maudlin emotions and fading hope loosened her tongue further.

"I have to call you something new. 'Hiccup's incubus boyfriend' doesn't cut it when he's not even around to be embarrassed by it," Astrid declared. "How about 'Snowflake'? It seems appropriate somehow."

"I like it," Jack chuckled weakly, giving her a little squeeze.

"Snowflake it is, then," Astrid decided. Then she sighed, and barreled on. "Snowflake, I really don't think I stay awake much longer. And if I fall asleep and don't wake up, I want you to know something."

"Shush," Jack whispered, touching one fingertip to her lips. "Hiccup's going to get us out of here any minute."

"No, listen," Astrid insisted, pushing his hand away. "I asked Hiccup for a date, the night that he told me about you. And I propositioned him for sex, at the feast, when you guys were... Doing what you were doing. When I told him I loved him but wasn't _in_ love with him, I think I was lying. Or that I was _wrong_ , anyway. Having sex in attempt to kindle love didn't work with that other boy. But I'm not sure I really know what love means, and I haven't been able to shake a nagging suspicion that I _do_ love Hiccup. And relationships might work for me the other way around, for me. Love might kindle sex. And so I came on to you both when you brazen harlots got frisky in the Great Hall," Astrid snickered weakly. "But still, after putting myself way out there, nothing happened. You guys didn't follow up on my offer. And that's okay. He doesn't have any responsibility to help me discover such things about myself. Your duties are to protect the relationship you have together. Naturally you don't want anyone else."

"Oh, Astrid," Jack breathed.

"But Hiccup is meant to be a father," Asrid pressed on. "I'm sure of it. He told me he _wanted_ to, many times. And I shared with him that I wanted to be a mother just as badly. If he's telling you that he's okay with not being a father, he's lying to spare your feelings. I'm sorry if that upsets you, but it's the truth. Hiccup's going to leave Berk a lot better than he found it no matter what, but it grieves me to think he's not going to raise a generation that will give his spirit a sort of immortality beyond his lifetime. I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you both that it was okay if Hiccup didn't love me back, and that I would be willing to be a partner in raising children together with _both_ of you. I don't want to break you two up and I'd be happier to settle for a daytime partnership to have the children that I want, especially his, than to go without having kids. The thought that I might not have children keeps me up at night, and the thought that I might not have a husband doesn't. I could live without sex and romance, but I always knew I needed kids some day. So I just want to urge you, even if I don't make it out of here, or if I do and you both choose someone other than me, please let Hiccup work out some sort of arrangement to have a mother for his children. He needs it, and Berk needs it."

Astrid fell silent. Jack lay just as still for a few long moments.

"I've been thinking the same exact thing," Jack finally replied, hugging Astrid tighter. "Since you made both propositions, and since Stoick started pressuring Hiccup to marry. I'm sure that he feels the same way about you that you feel about him, but he assumes that I wouldn't allow it. Monogamy is taken for granted, and he thinks that if I knew what he felt about you, or if he ever got any more intimate with you, I wouldn't allow it. That I would leave him. But he's wrong. When I think about you joining us in our bed, and in our lives, and in parenthood... I'm not the least bit jealous. I'm excited. I think I could easily love you as much as he does. I know that I wouldn't love him any less if I were also in love with you. I'm not afraid that he will love me any less for also having you, either. I've never doubted his love for me once. Not ever! When I fantasize about a three-way marriage with you, and a house full of children, it feels so _right_. It's the only way I can think of for us to have it all. But he can't hear my voice, so I'm unable to offer this complicated, delicate solution to him. And if Hiccup's ever considered these possibilities, he hasn't dared to tell me."

"I can feel you speaking," Astrid said, "but I don't know what you're saying. It's obvious you're not angry, though. You haven't pushed me away and you aren't yelling. Does that mean you agree?"

Jack laid his hand across her sternum and tapped her collar bone twice for "yes".

"You want to do this for Hiccup, to let him have children?" She asked. 

Two taps. 

Astrid gulped, "You want to do this _with me_?" 

Without hesitation, two more taps, followed by a gentle caress of her cheek. Astrid blew a relieved breath out of her nose and the tension went out of her shoulders. She melted into Jack's embrace.

"To hell with sleep," Astrid snorted. "I'm gonna _live_!"

  


* * *

  


The hours slogged on. Pressed in on all sides by darkness, Astrid's voice grew ever weaker. She started to nod off, and Jack would have to nudge her awake. He was running out of options to keep morale up, for both of them. Jack decided to try singing a rowdy drinking song he'd learned on a visit to Ireland.

"Astrid," Jack said, tugging at Astrid's waist, shifting her body in his lap. 

"Hmmm," she mumbled, head lolling against Jack's chest.

"Maybe you'll enjoy this. I don't sing very well, so it's probably you best you can't hear me," Jack quipped. "Here goes," he drew a deep breath and started singing.

_"As I was a-walkin' over Cork and Kerry mountains_  
 _I met Captain Farrell and his money he was countin'_  
 _I first produced my pistol and I then rattled my sabre_  
 _Saying 'stand or deliver, or the devil he may take ya'_

_Musha ringum duram da_  
 _Whack! Fall, the daddy-o_  
 _Whack! Fall, the daddy-o_  
 _There's whiskey in the jar, oh_

_Them shiny golden coins did sure look bright and jolly_  
 _I took the money home and I gave it all to Molly_  
 _She promised that she loved me and never would she leave me_  
 _But the devil take that woman, for you know she tricked me easy_

_Musha ringum duram da_  
 _Whack! Fall, the daddy-o_  
 _Whack! Fall, the daddy-o_  
 _There's whiskey in the jar, oh"_

Jack thought his voice was rather off pitch and thready, and his heat-sick weakness didn't allow him to sing it properly, with the gusto it deserved. But he smiled, because Astrid seemed to like it. With her face against his chest, she could feel the vibration. She shifted against him, pressing closer. Jack continued.

_"Being drunk and weary I went to my Molly's chamber_  
 _Takin' Molly with me, and I never knew the danger_  
 _Guards were standin' 'round me, and even Captain Farrell_  
 _I jumped up, fired my pistols and I shot him with both barrels_

_Musha ringum duram da_  
 _Whack! Fall, the daddy-o_  
 _Whack! Fall, the daddy-o_  
 _There's whiskey in the jar, oh_

_Now some men like the fishin' and some men like the fowlin'_  
 _And some men like ta hear the cannon ball a-roarin'_  
 _Me? I liked sleepin', especially in my Molly's chamber_  
 _But here I am in prison, here I am with ball and chain, yeah."_  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/dKxQ0Hi.jpg)

  
Jack's voice broke, and he swallowed. Tears began to stream down his face. Maybe this wasn't the right song to choose at all, not when he didn't have a lively band playing, and a laughing crowd dancing around him. But when he stopped singing, Astrid wriggled.

"More," she prompted him. So Jack took a deep breath and finished the song.

_"Musha ringum duram da_  
 _Whack! Fall, the daddy-o_  
 _Whack! Fall, the daddy-o_  
 _There's whiskey in the jar, oh_

_They put me in jail without a judge or jury_  
 _For killin' Captain Farrell in the morning so early_  
 _They didn't take my fist so I knocked down the sentry_  
 _And I bid a long farewell to that cold penitentiary_

_Musha ringum duram da_  
 _Whack! Fall, the daddy-o_  
 _Whack! Fall, the daddy-o_  
 _There's whiskey in the jar, oh_

_Now some men like the fishin' and some men like the fowlin'_  
 _And some men like ta hear the cannon ball a roarin'_  
 _Me? I take delight in the juice of the barley_  
 _Courtin' pretty women in the morning so early_

_Musha ringum duram da_  
 _Whack! Fall, the daddy-o_  
 _Whack! Fall, the daddy-o_  
 _There's whiskey in the jar, oh_

"That was really nice, Snowflake," Astrid murmured, tilting her face upward. "Nobody's ever sang to me before."

Astrid's breath tickled Jack's lips, and he went with a sudden impulse to brush them against hers. She puckered, kissing him lightly, and he kissed back. The briefest of contact, a more chaste kiss than he'd ever shared with Hiccup. Neither of them had any energy.

"Hiccup," Jack sighed. "You have to get here _right now._ " Both of them might pass out at any moment. 

Jack thought about what would happen if Hiccup didn't come. Astrid would die. And Jack... He thought that he would probably hibernate. Astrid could crumble to dust in his arms, and he would sleep on. Maybe in the far future... Tens of thousands of years? Hundreds of thousands? Maybe a million years, until the world flooded. Perhaps when Berk sank into the sea, there would be a quake, and icy water would rush in to this chamber and revive Jack. He would float up to the surface and open his eyes under the moonlight, again. Just like the last time. But now he'd wake in a world that had long forgotten that Hiccup and Astrid had ever existed. Jack's heart broke, imagining that he could just close his eyes and when he opened them again he might be bereft of his most precious loved ones forever. His tears flowed freely.

Jack could practically feel the quake coming. Then he heard it, too, a low rumble. He braced himself for the rush of freezing water, but instead there was light. Jack hissed and shielded his eyes with his hand. 

Astrid moved too, shifting in his lap. She was alive! Jack peered through the gaps in his fingers.

"Astrid!" someone called out. It sounded like Hiccup. Astrid was pulled away, and Jack's weak fingers couldn't hold on to her.

"Is he here? Where is he?" the frantic voice continued. Hands bumped into Jack's body, and clutched at his clothing. They fluttered up his chest and landed on his moist cheeks. Jack squinted and was finally able to make out Hiccup's face hovering in front of his, before he was gathered into the boy's tight embrace.

"Hiccup," Jack mumbled, curling his arms around his boyfriend. "You found us."

Then he blacked out.

  


* * *

  


It had taken a day and a half, but with the help of Fishlegs, Hiccup had finally managed to train a Whispering Death for the first time. Together the boys had stayed up all night long and through the next day, wrestling with strategies on how to train the most unpredictable, most stubborn, and least understood of all dragons. But Hiccup had never had a more powerful motivation to succeed in his life, and he'd pulled it off.

Hiccup had confirmed that a Whispering Death was able to sense the heartbeats of living things through great distances of solid earth. That's how managed to hunt the way that they did. When he had finally succeeded in training one of the burrowing dragons to track on his command, Hiccup had to locate the spot where he believed that the Spirit and Astrid would be. The dragon hit on human heartbeats, and Hiccup cried with relief for the confirmation that their hearts were indeed beating. 

Hiccup urged the dragon to a horizontal path through the side of the cliff, so it would bore a more-or-less straight tunnel that a rescue team could easily walk through. Hiccup carefully picked a spot to perch between the spines, just behind the fierce dragon's head, and they plunged into the stone. Stoick and his team of four guards ran behind.

When the dragon broke into a small open chamber, Hiccup swiftly dismounted. The light of his torch fell on Astrid. He cried out and drew her into a hug, letting out a strangled sob when she hugged him back and whispered his name into his ear. Then he found his invisible boyfriend alive and responsive, and he praised the gods.

"You found them! You actually found them," Stoick said with wonder, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Both are alive?"

Hiccup nodded rapidly, unable to speak through his tight throat. He took a few deep breaths and swallowed.

"Dad, pick him up, please. He's right here," Hiccup held onto a fistful of the spirit's shirt until Stoick located the invisible shoulders. Then Hiccup threw one of Astrid's arms around his own shoulder, and hooked his other arm under her knees. He heaved with all his strength, and stood, gasping.

"Hiccup," Stoick scoffed, looking his son up and down.

"Please, Dad!" Hiccup shouted, "He's too heavy for me!"

Apparently in his panic the boy had forgotten there were four men at the opening of the tunnel behind Stoick.

"Son. _She's_ too heavy for you," Stoick said mildly. Hiccup bared his teeth and growled with exasperation. Stoick casually lifted the spirit over one shoulder as if he weighed nothing. Then he scooped Hiccup, Astrid still in his arms, into his other mighty limb. Hiccup found himself sitting on his father's thick forearm, Astrid pressed between their bodies.

"Um. Thanks, Dad," Hiccup mumbled, lips pressed in a strained smile.

"Don't mention it," Stoick grinned fondly. The guards parted and Stoick strode back into the new tunnel.

  


* * *

  


The following afternoon, Toothless landed in the clearing behind the hospital. Jack dismounted, patting the dragon's flank.

"Did you have fun, bud?" Jack asked. Toothless trilled. "I'll try to get him to come out come out today. I know he misses you, too."

Jack twirled his staff, happy to have it in his hands again. Then he opened the door a crack and slipped in to the building. He crept to the semi-private rooms and pulled the curtain aside, looking in on Hiccup and Astrid. They were both sleeping on separate cots that crowded the room meant for only one.

Jack had basically recovered on the flight from the cave to the hospital the night before, invigorated by the cold air rushing over him. Heat-sick as he was, it wasn't easy to stay the night in the hospital, which was kept warmer than Hiccup's house ever was. Sick enough to actually need sleep, which he usually didn't. Still, he was relieved to go out today and fly Toothless, and to find his staff. With the help of the dragon, he had located and uncovered it not too far under the rock pile, just a few feet beyond the half-buried body of the male Berserker.

Hiccup hadn't left Astrid's side. After Gothi had examined her, given her potions, and determined that it was safe for Astrid to sleep under her close supervision, Hiccup still refused to return home. He wanted another cot brought in, but eventually he succumbed to his own exhaustion. He hadn't slept at all the night before, any more than Astrid had. Jack had removed all of his clothes and slept on top of the covers in Hiccup's bed, to stay as cool as possible, and this morning he had slept for a few hours himself.

Jack stepped between the beds and brushed the hair back from Astrid's forehead with his fingers. She wasn't so warm anymore. Then he turned and touched Hiccup's hair the same way. The boy stirred and cracked one eye open.

"Babe, is that you?" he croaked.

"It's me, Hic. How are you feeling?" Jack said, ruffling Hiccup's hair more deeply with one hand, and picking up a cup of water with the other. Hiccup propped himself on one elbow and accepted the cup, moistening his parched throat.

"Thanks. How is she doing?" Hiccup said. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, leaning in to check on Astrid. He turned his palm over, and Jack took hold, twining their fingers together.

"Gothi says she's going to be fine," Jack said. "She might even be released tomorrow."

Astrid's hand lay on top of the wool blanket, and Hiccup covered it with his other hand. He brought Jack's to his lips and sighed into his knuckles.

"I nearly lost both of you. I don't how I would have gone on," Hiccup whispered.

"Gods above, Hiccup. Knock it off with that stuff, already," Astrid muttered.

"You're awake," Hiccup smiled and squeezed Astrid's fingers. She opened her eyes and slowly turned her head, barely wincing.

"How do you feel? Can I get you anything?" Hiccup asked.

"Just a barf bowl," she grumbled.

"Are you going to be sick?" Hiccup stood up in a flash.

"Relax! Relax," Astrid retracted. "I'm only telling a stupid joke, about the mushy stuff."

"Oh," Hiccup sat down again. "Hilarious."

"Is Snowflake here?" Astrid inquired.

"I am," Jack replied, touching her hair again.

"Who's Snowflake? You're calling him Snowflake now?" Hiccup's eyebrows flicked upwards.

"We had so much alone time, I couldn't call him your incubus boyfriend anymore," Astrid reasoned. "He needed his own identity. Do you like it?"

"It's kind of emasculating," Hiccup blurted.

Astrid glared at Hiccup.

"But I've always loved that about you!" Hiccup raised his hands in surrender, his voice going up an octave. They smiled warmly at each other, and Jack laughed out loud.

"What did you talk about?" Hiccup wondered.

"Me, for as long as I could stand," Astrid grimaced, staring at the ceiling. "And then you. Mostly we talked about you."

"You did?" Hiccup started. "That can't have made for very interesting conversation."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Astrid said. Her eyes darted sideways at him, then she blushed and looked at the ceiling again.

_"What was that about?"_ Hiccup thought, but "No kidding?" is what he said. "This, I have to hear."

"It's much too embarrassing," Astrid demurred. "You don't want to hear it, trust me."

Jack stepped forward, and he cupped both sides of Astrid's face gingerly in his hands. He leaned over the end of the cot and touched his forehead to hers.

"Tell him, Astrid. Please," Jack begged. "I know it should be me. I'm sorry it has to be you, but I'm not able to do it. Tell him."

Astrid stiffened, and her eyes started to well up with tears. The spirit was touching her, Hiccup was sure. He leaned back, watching in confusion. Then his boyfriend took his hand, and put it back in Astrid's. He squeezed them together.

"What's the matter? He wants you to pass on a message, doesn't he? But you're afraid," Hiccup deduced. "Don't you know that you can tell me anything, Astrid?"

"You say that, Hiccup," Astrid's voice quavered. "And I'm sure you even think that you mean it. But you have no idea what this is-"

"Did you kiss each other?" Hiccup interrupted. 

"H- How?" Astrid stammered, staring at Hiccup. Her jaw hung open, and she sat up straight, much too suddenly. Her fingers fluttered to her head wound, and the boys each grabbed one of her shoulders to steady her. "What makes you say something like that?" she demanded.

"If I were the one trapped in the cave with you, it's what I would have done," Hiccup softly replied, smiling.

"You're not mad?" 

"Only if it means he wants to leave me."

"Never," Jack said. He kissed Hiccup behind the ear, and sat down beside him.

"Then why did you guys never take me up on my offer?" Astrid turned, swinging her legs over the side of the cot. Each of her knees touched one of boys' knees.

"I was afraid that if I let him know that I wanted that, he would think it meant I didn't love him and didn't always want to be with him. And I was afraid that you two might wind up loving each other more than you love me, and cut me out of the picture," Hiccup admitted. "It kind of sounds stupid when I say it out loud."

"Anyone would have the same fears, Hiccup," Astrid assured him, then pushed on. "But what if we were talking about something more permanent? A lifetime commitment?"

"What do you mean, like marriage?" Hiccup chuckled. Then he saw the look in Astrid's eyes. "You do."

"I want to have children, Hiccup. I don't fall in love easy, but I've fallen in love with you," Astrid admitted, shyly. Hiccup squeezed her hand, and she continued. "You want children, don't you?" 

"If I have to choose between him and children, I choose him. I told my father this, you were there," Hiccup started to get a little agitated.

"Yes, I know. But would be a really big sacrifice for you, wouldn't it?"

"That doesn't matter-"

"I think it does," Astrid interrupted. "It would be a sacrifice you were willing to make, but it would be really difficult for you, wouldn't it? You'd struggle with it forever."

"That's life," Hiccup stated simply. "Everybody struggles forever."

"But what if you didn't have to surrender _this_ fight?" Astrid pressed. Jack was really proud of her. "What if you could have both a wife and a husband?"

"That's not possible," Hiccup sputtered. "Nobody's ever done that."

"Hiccup, how many things have you done that had never been done before? That everyone believed was impossible?" Astrid smirked.

Hiccup was struck silent for awhile. "That sounds really complicated, and dangerous. All three people would have to be in agreement, and stay in agreement."

"Is it what _you_ want?" Astrid smiled devilishly. "Will you marry me, Hiccup?"

Hiccup smirked at the role reversal. "I think I would like that. And would you marry me, Babe?" he said, tilting his head in his partner's direction.

"Absolutely," Jack declared, hugging Hiccup tight and pressing his lips against freckled face. Hiccup giggled.

"What I don't want is to be in the middle," Hiccup insisted. "I don't want to have a brood mare and a guy on the side. I would need for you to marry each other as well, and for us to marry and raise children as equals. Is that something both of you want?"

"I do," Astrid beamed, she bit her lip and her eyes welled up. "Do you, Snowflake? Will you marry me, too?"

"I'd be honored to," Jack replied. He kept hold of Hiccup's hand, and leaned over to wrap his other arm around Astrid, tucking his chin over her shoulder. 

Astrid drew a sharp breath, then cast her eyes to Hiccup. He smiled broadly and nodded, and she turned her face against Jack's, nuzzling him. He drew back, looking into her loving eyes, and then over at Hiccup. He grinned and nodded again. Then Jack kissed Astrid, and it meant something this time. He drew a deep breath through his nose and pressed against her lips, his chest swelling and his head feeling light. Then Hiccup stood and leaned close, and Astrid broke the kiss and turned toward him. Jack watched as she looped an arm around his shoulder and Hiccup kissed her. They closed their eyes and melted into a three-way embrace. Jack's heart soared. 

Hiccup opened his eyes and drew a breath through his mouth, causing Astrid to pull back. Her eyes opened, and they shared a twinkling glance, then Hiccup turned his head and felt Jack's more familiar lips on his. But the kiss still felt a little different. Like it was a gift and a gratitude at the same time. There was a sense of sharing, and a new beginning.

"Wow," Hiccup whispered when the Spirit let him take a breath.

"Yeah," Astrid agreed. "Wow."

Jack licked his lips and held them tighter. They joined in, everyone's foreheads touching, their breaths moist on one another's cheeks.

"Ahem," someone cleared their voice from behind them. They all turned and saw Gothi standing at the curtain.

"Elder!" Hiccup exclaimed, dropping his arms from around his fiancés. He couldn't help smiling despite his embarrassment, because it felt really good to say that he had fiancés.

"Excuse the interruption," Gothi said, dryly. It seemed that the corners of her lips turned up just a touch. "I'm here to check up on the patient."

"Yes, of course," Hiccup said, stepping back and fetching a short stool from the corner. "How does my uncle fare?"

"Spitelout went home this morning. He will make a complete recovery," Gothi reported. She set a stoppered jar of amber liquid on the side table, and Hiccup regarded it with curiosity as he moved the stool to Astrid's bedside and took Gothi's hand to help her step onto it.

"Thank you, young man," Gothi said. Then she addressed Astrid. "Let me see your eyes, please." Astrid bent slightly, and Gothi's dry fingers pried at her eyelids. She leaned close and looked into them. "Look left. Right. Up. And down," she requested. Then she parted Astrid's hair to look at the cut, which was stitched. "Everything seems to be coming along nicely. You should get a little more rest, and I expect you can go home in the morning.

"That's great news!" Astrid enthused. "Thank you, Elder."

"I couldn't help overhearing, that's not the only happy news, is it?" Gothi squinted back and forth between Hiccup and Astrid. "Congratulations are in order, are they? For all three of you."

"Oh, well," Hiccup stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes. Thank you, again. May I ask for your counsel on the matter, Elder?"

"You want to know _my_ opinion? Oh, well," Gothi teased Hiccup. "I think I think it's the best thing for all of you, and for Berk. I congratulate you on your engagement, and for thinking outside of the box, as usual," her smile was warm and bright.

"Elder, your endorsement means a lot to us," Astrid confessed.

"Yes. Can we count on your help to convince my father?" Hiccup ventured cautiously. He sure was leaning on her for assistance with family matters a lot, lately. He was hardly the first one, though. She had been the official arbiter for the tribe over many generations.

"Getting Stoick's blessing may be challenging," the Elder granted. "But I believe very strongly in your fitness to inherit leadership of our tribe, Hiccup, and I will do my best to be of assistance. Let me say that the greatest hurdle in winning Stoick's support will be the issue of the paternity of his daughter-in-law's children. Once you are the chief, for there to be any doubt as to whether you are the father of your wife's children could be a very deadly political problem."

"Oh, I don't think I can do that," Jack reckoned. Then he frowned, "But I guess I haven't actually put that to the test."

"Surely a spirit can't make me pregnant," Astrid spoke over the end of Jack's unheard comment. "Can he?"

"It seems very unlikely," Hiccup agreed.

"Stoick is going to demand proof, and he will be right to," Gothi insisted. "A challenge to the legitimacy of his grandson's succession will have dire consequences. Such controversies have been the cause of many civil wars. The potential risks of challenges to the legitimacy of succession are the most practical reason that your father would not disinherit you over your unconventional marriage." When Gothi saw the distraught look on Hiccup's face she added, "I say _the most practical reason_. I feel certain that he will never reject you because he loves you."

"So how can we prove it?" Hiccup swallowed.

"That's where this comes in," Gothi answered, snatching the bottle of amber liquid that she had brought with her. "I forsaw this problem would need an answer, the moment we left that meeting after the Berserker attack was avoided."

"Elder, you're amazing," Hiccup marveled. Astrid nodded along.

"Yes, I know," Gothi smirked, pulling the cork from the bottle. "Spirit, if you please, I need you to take your penis out."

Hiccup and Astrid choked.

"You really are amazing, Granny," Jack laughed, standing and opening his pants.

"I'm a medic," Gothi reminded them, meeting Hiccup and Astrid's shock with a blank expression. The youngsters still looked appalled. Gothi impatiently flapped her hands at them. "Fine, then. You may step outside for a moment."

Astrid and Hiccup needed no more encouragement, and they rushed beyond the curtain.

"I'm here, Elder," Jack said, brushing his fingertips against her shoulders. She turned to face him.

"I actually wanted to speak to you alone. To give you some advice, from one person of unnatural longevity to another," Gothi explained softly.

"Yes, what is it?" Jack said, crouching so he was at eye level with the Elder. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Outliving everyone that you love is a difficult thing to bear," Gothi began. 

Jack's shoulders tightened, and he held his breath. 

"It's going to be very hard for you, to watch them grow old and die while you go on. Console yourself with this prize: in the times when you will be tempted to feel as if you've been cursed, you will be able to know the love of future generations!" Gothi's voice was reverent. "To watch your family grow until it covers the whole island, and perhaps beyond. You will have to take the bad with the good, and in the end, I think you'll find that the scales will favor you with many things to be thankful for. Understand?"

"I do," Jack whispered, his eyes glittering. He kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Elder."

"This will only take an instant," Gothi said, getting down to business. "I need to touch it, son. Are you amenable?"

"I am," Jack replied, standing and reaching into his open fly. He took her wrist and guided it to him.

Her fingers brushed his limp organ, and she turned her hand to gently pinch the tip, the briefest contact. Then she released him, and raised her fingers over the bottle, performing a series of gestures. Jack gasped while his penis was lifted as though she'd attached a string, and he felt a pressure deep inside his loins. A few drops of semen issued forth, and then his organ flopped back into place. The droplets sailed into the amber liquid. Gothi replaced the stopper and shook it vigorously.

"You two can come back in," Gothi called out. Hiccup pulled back he curtain for Astrid, and then followed her through. Gothi held the bottle in front of her face and squinted at it. The liquid was slightly cloudy, but otherwise appeared the same.

"A sample has been placed this bottle, here. His seed is inert," Gothi proclaimed. "The potion would have turned green if he were fertile. Stoick will accept my testimony."

"And so will anyone else in the tribe," Hiccup surmised, relieved. "I really can't thank you enough, Elder."

"Not necessary, dear," Gothi nodded in the direction of each of them as she hopped down from the stool and walked toward the curtain. She turned before she slipped through, and winked "Be well, and good luck."

Astrid broke the silence. "You ever look at our lives and just wonder what the hell went wrong?"

The boys laughed, and she joined in.

  


* * *

  


Stoick heaved a long, shuddering sigh.

It was two days after Astrid had been released from the hospital, and the four of them sat around a table in Hiccup and Jack's home. The hosts were joined by Stoick and Astrid.

"You want to marry _both_ of them," Stoick repeated his son's announcement.

"That's right," Hiccup confirmed. His hands lay on the table, Jack's joined with his right, and Astrid holding his left. He waited patiently while his father gathered his thoughts.

"You want my blessing for this?" Stoick inquired mildly.

"I _need_ it, Dad. The only thing I ever wanted, until I fell in love with these two, is your approval. I hope I don't have to exchange one for the other," Hiccup pleaded. Stoick met his gaze, and they stared at each other for a long time.

"You need for me to approve that you have a _husband_ , in _addition_ to a wife. And on top of that, they will make a cuckold of you," Stoick surmised. 

"Dad, please don't disrespect us like that," Hiccup shook his head sadly. "They'll be married, too. And it's not a betrayal when we're all agreement to the arrangement. It's going to make me happy, Dad. All of us. It solves all of our problems. And _yours,_ for that matter." 

"Oh, really?" Stoick leaned back and spread his hands, soliciting explanation.

"You're going to get your grandchildren," Hiccup promised. "And an unbroken line. You told me you think I'm going to be a popular chief, and a damn good one. This arrangement will protect Berk."

"Not if anyone believes that your children might be _his_ ," Stoick rumbled, "and how could they not-"

Hiccup interrupted. "That's been taken care of. Gothi has confirmed that our husband isn't able to get Astrid, or anyone else, with child. She'll tell you so. We've got a long time to prepare for everything. The three of us have decided on a long engagement. Maybe as long as ten years. Astrid doesn't want to have children or to move in with us very soon, and we agree. There's a lot for us to do before we take that step."

Stoick took this in, and eventually nodded. Finally he spoke.

"I haven't always been the best father, Hiccup. The loss of your mother was very difficult for me, and I spent your childhood pushing you too hard," Stoick admitted. "I thought it would make you a good man, and a great chief, but everything I ever did guided you away from where your own unique path to greatness lay. And you never would have done everything that you've accomplished if you had always done what I wanted you to do. I would have forced you to be a failure."

"Dad, don't-" Hiccup started weeping silently, tears sliding down his face.

"Wait, Hiccup. I'm telling you that I trust you," Stoick broke in. "And I'm not saying that I'm a complete failure. I've been a successful chief, and I'm starting to realize that in order to be a successful father I should stop getting in your way. I owe your gentleman my life and that of all of my people. And your lady is one of the finest I've ever known. Now, you're not the son I would have asked for, but I would have been a _damned fool_. You're the son I _should_ have asked for. The _best_ son that I _could_ have asked for. And what I want more than anything is for you to be happy." Stoick stood before he finished speaking, and opened his arms.

Hiccup ran around the table and embraced his father. Astrid stood up, sobbing openly, and Jack wrapped his arms around her from behind. Their tears mixed on their cheeks. 

When Hiccup and Stoick finally let go of each other, Hiccup waved Astrid and Jack over. Hiccup stood aside while his fiancés embraced their intended father-in-law at once, arms having plenty of room to wrap around half of the big barrel of his torso. He patted them both on the back. Even he had damp eyes.

"The world had better get ready for my son and his spouses," Stoick grinned.

_"Who says you can't have everything?"_ Hiccup thought, happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lengthy and difficult chapter nearly killed me! I struggled to do justice to a lofty concept, and a complicated and probably controversial story development.
> 
> "Whiskey in the Jar" is an old Irish folk song from the late 17th century. In the late 20th century there were recordings with substantially different lyrics (it is a very old song after all) by The Dubliners (and then The Grateful Dead), and by Thin Lizzy (and then Metallica). I took my favorite lyrics from each version and blended together my ultimate "Whiskey in the Jar" mix (you might say a cocktail) for my own uses. I'm assuming it's in the public domain.
> 
> Smut is coming for the conclusion, in chapter 3. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A mutual decision was made to proceed slowly. Other than the ten collaborators in the ruse of the ice dragon, Stoick and Gobber remained the only ones on Berk who knew the full truth about the event. The rest of the people were told only the partial truth that Gothi and Hiccup had secured supernatural protection for the isle of Berk and its Vikings. They were allowed to assume that it was the gods who had favored their tribe. The rest, even the children, had been convinced to wait on revealing the Spirit and his relationship with Hiccup and Astrid. Stoick had concerns that the community wasn't yet ready for the information, and he wanted more time to prepare socially and politically. Plural marriage had never been practiced on Berk, but the chief had the authority to change the law. However, changing minds could prove to be somewhat more difficult. The trio valued their privacy and so they were in agreement, especially as there was no practical reason yet to share such personal details. Gothi felt very confident that, in the absence of the revelation of his true name, for the whole village to believe in the Spirit alone would not change his situation. And so only Astrid's parents and Gobber were told of the engagement.

Gobber, and even Astrid's parents, were supportive. It was easy for Gobber, but Astrid's parents struggled at first. They, especially Astrid's mother, had always wanted their daughter to marry Hiccup. It was more than ambition, they also had great pride in the chief's line, of which Astrid and her mother were a part. There was no recent mixing between the two branches, but eight generations back both Hiccup and Astrid were directly descended from Adalger the Architect, first chief of Berk (although Astrid always asserted a preference for thinking of herself as being a direct descendent of her personal hero, Ærindís the Harrower. Adalger's wife and vital partner in the establishment of their tribe). Her parents had concerns about the paternity of Astrid's children, and were told of Gothi's determination that the Spirit was not fertile. But still they worried about her reputation, and they had deeper concerns such as whether the men would gang up on and use her for sexual and domestic duties. Astrid assured them that she could take care of her own reputation, and her own will. In the end, they had to admit that Astrid had never been anyone's servant and had never done anything she didn't want to do before, and so she wasn't about to start when she became a wife. The long engagement would allow time to sow personal and public understanding of the nature of their coming marriage, between each other even more than amongst the tribe, time enough even if it took some years before the plural nature of the union was revealed. As far as the bedroom went, her parents were assured that children were in the future. But beyond that, they were informed with frankness that the men already had a sexual relationship together and while they wanted to include her in whatever capacity that she may come to want it with them, they didn't require her service for they were more than a match for one another's libido. That part of the conversation was awkward, and therefor mercifully brief and never broached again.

The trio had also decided to approach their new relationship just as slowly. They took a step backward, and despite already being engaged they began the courtship process. They started to spend a lot more time together, and feel out how they fit together in a more intimate and romantic context. They performed work for the community and with the dragons together, contriving to separate from the groups when possible. They had meals together in different combinations with Stoick, Gobber, and Astrid's parents, bonding as families. And alone at Hiccup and Jack's house; enjoying meals, quiet time, and discussion in privacy. They all tested out being more free with physical intimacy and affection, touch and kisses, with Astrid and between the boys while in front of her. They all found it exciting, and satisfying, and free from jealousy. If they wanted for anything, they could ask for it and would get it.

"You're pretty hot for a Snowflake," Astrid joked when Hiccup shared with her his drawings of Jack. They offered to show her the most racy sketches, but she declined for now.

Astrid brought a new perspective to Hiccup and Jack's life together. For example, she made what should have been an obvious suggestion, to deal with the problem of Jack constantly having to be underfoot in order for his position in the room to be known. He would find it hard to hear Hiccup and Astrid when they spoke at the wrong direction, and so he was always close enough to touch. Which made him close enough to bump into and step on. So Astrid suggested that the Spirit take off his shirt and put on one of Hiccup's. The shirt gave away his position, and relieved the problem. But Jack soon found that if he wore something of Hiccup's continually, at around the 24th hour it suddenly began to fade, and soon it became _his_ clothing. It turned invisible. But if he took them off at night, and rotated shirts, they escaped this fate.

Dinner at the boys' house would often be followed by reading aloud, or games and conversation in front of the fire. Soon they progressed to kissing. The boys loved kissing and touching Astrid, and she enjoyed them back. But still she needed to take it slow, and she would eventually pull away and watch them go at it. They both found this just as thrilling as when she would join in, and she was invited to stay and watch whatever happened. But as soon as trousers were opened, she would kiss them goodnight and bow out. 

Then one night Astrid didn't leave. She rolled around on a heap of furs and pillows on Hiccup and Jack's new, larger bed. Kissing until her lips were sore, all three of them groping each other over their clothes until there was hardness between their legs, and dampness between hers. She'd never gotten this wet before. When Jack's fumbling hand found it, he guided Hiccup's hand there. Astrid let out a squeak she'd never heard herself make before as both hands gently squeezed between her legs, and when she saw Hiccup's eyes widen and a cloud of lust pass over them when he raised his trembling fingers to his face and inhaled... Astrid was overwhelmed. She put her hands against Hiccup's chest and pushed, and he swung his leg aside and allowed her to get up. 

But she didn't go far. She paused to catch her breath, then grabbed a chair and turned around. She pulled it close to the the foot of the bed and sat down, bringing relief to her shaky knees. Hiccup was frozen in a halfway reclined position, held up by both of his hands, watching her. He was bare-chested and beautiful, a light coating of sweat shining on lean muscle definition that was finally developing on the late-bloomer. Jack wore the shirt, and its position revealed that he was kneeling beside Hiccup, hands folded in his own lap, and also turned toward Astrid.

"You want to stay?" Hiccup panted. "We're going to-"

"Yes, I know," Astrid interrupted softly, licking her lips.

"Thank you. I'm really glad," Hiccup smiled broadly. The arms of the green shirt wrapped around his head, and Jack smooched him on the temple. "So is he," Hiccup added, turning his face to kiss Jack on the mouth.

Hiccup flipped Jack onto his back and peeled the tight, invisible pants from his body, dropping them on the floor beside the bed. Then he rolled over and Jack undressed him. First removing the heavy woolen sock, but leaving the prosthetic. And then finally Hiccup's pants joined Jack's on the floor, but Jack kept the sock and pulled it over his right foot.

"You never wear anything on your feet," Hiccup remarked, brow crinkling. Jack scrambled to the foot of the bed and leaned over, lifting the lid and pulling out another sock.

"A visual aid, for Astrid," Jack smirked, slipping on the other sock. He laid on his back and raised his legs, the socks soaring high.

"Oh," Hiccup smiled lasciviously, shifting his eyes to Astrid. "He wants you to see what his legs are doing. Clever."

Astrid pulled her own eyes away from her first unobstructed view of Hiccup's manhood, tilted by the position of his hips and laying flat and fat against his tummy. She gulped and met his gaze, nodding.

Hiccup slipped off the side of the bed, landing on his knees. He pulled Jack to him and lifted Jack's knees over his shoulders. Hiccup curled his thumb and forefinger around the base of the cock, and brushed the head against his lips. He turned to face Astrid as he gave it a few licks and then took it into his mouth. He trilled as he watched her chest hitch with a deep breath, and then he closed his eyes and concentrated on Jack.

Jack kept watching Astrid, through fluttering eyelids when Hiccup pulled him deep into his throat. His excitement grew as Astrid's hand slipped beneath her clothes and she touched herself directly between the legs, skin on skin. 

Given the added excitement, Jack didn't last long. Soon he was coming in Hiccup's mouth, his stockinged feet drumming his heels on his boyfriend's back. 

Hiccup gulped, but some of Jack's fluid escaped between his lips and ran over his chin. He leaned back, Jack's legs falling away. Hiccup turned to check on Astrid, and his dick throbbed when he found her with her hand under her clothing and a blush on her cheeks.

"He came," Hiccup explained to her, scraping his thumb over his chin, collecting the semen. "I like to swallow," he added, putting his thumb in his mouth and licking it clean. His eyebrows shot up as he thought of something. "You know about semen, right?"

"Of course," Astrid chuckled. "I'm not a child. Or a virgin," she reminded him, emboldened to take her hand from between her legs and sample her own fluids with the tip of her tongue. She smirked when she could see Hiccup's shoulders stiffen and his nostrils flare even from this distance.

"Oh, that's right. Well that's okay, neither am I," Hiccup smirked.

"Glad you approve," Astrid drawled sardonically. She'd tried sex once with a boy whose identity she didn't want to reveal. It wasn't important. In a futile attempt to find out what was the big deal. She didn't. Find out, that is. But she was feeling something now, and she wasn't even touching them. She was feeling _really_ great. But still not quite like she wanted to join in, even though she hoped it wasn't over.

"I want to mount him now," Hiccup announced, turning his face toward Jack. "Okay, Babe?"

"Fuck yes, hurry," Jack mumbled, squeezing Hiccup's sides with his knees and grasping the Viking's hands. He laid himself on his back and moved his lover's hands onto his hips.

"Astrid, will you please bring the yak butter from the cold pantry in the wall?" Hiccup requested, gesturing toward the kitchen.

"Why would you want butter?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Guys don't get slippery enough on their own," Hiccup chuckled, charmed by his girlfriend's naivete. "We need a little help with that."

"Oh. Sure," Astrid said, rising and crossing the floor into the kitchen. She'd never thought of that before. And in fact, she hadn't gotten very slippery at all during her first time and she could have used some help, too. She'd never before gotten anywhere near as wet as she was now. Until after she'd become engaged, masturbating had never interested her any more than sex did. She had only touched herself a few times, and not for long.

She fetched the jar of yak butter and returned to the bedside. She lifted the lid and held the jar out to Hiccup. Her eyes lingered on his erect cock again, and Hiccup noticed.

"You can put it on us if you want to. Do you?" Hiccup prompted cautiously.

"What exactly do you mean?" Astrid inquired.

"Smear a dollop all over my penis," Hiccup answered frankly. "And push another inside of him, using your fingers to loosen up his opening. You don't have to, neither of us will ever ask you to go any faster than you want to go. But I want you to know you'll be welcome when you do want anything."

"I appreciate that," Astrid replied. Her smile was tight but her eyes were warm. "I'd like to put it on you, but I'm not ready to be involved with any penetration just yet."

"Okay," Hiccup said. "I'll go first," he dipped two fingers into the butter, scooping up a dab.

"This is so fucking hot," Jack groaned, snatching a pillow and tucking it under his rear. He hooked his hands behind his knees and raised his legs.

Hiccup located Jack's entrance with his empty hand, and then brought the buttery fingers of the other to it. He transferred the dollop to the hole, and then pressed one finger carefully through it. Jack gasped.

Astrid stared down at the action, watching one of Hiccup's fingers nearly disappear. As it passed into the Spirit's body it became very blurry and diffuse, she could see the pillow through it. She instinctively blinked her eyes and tried to focus. But it was just the finger, everything else stood out in sharp detail. Sweat began to break out on her forehead.

Hiccup hooked and wriggled his digit for awhile, then a second joined it inside the Spirit's body. He twisted his wrist and drove the two fingers slowly in and out with a few steady strokes. He withdrew his hand and almost brought his fingers to his mouth before he realized what Astrid might think.

"One of the many special things about our fiancé is that his bottom is perfectly clean, because he doesn't eat. Nothing passes through except what I put there," Hiccup arched an eyebrow and grinned, slipping one buttery finger between his lips.

Astrid's breath hitched, and she touched his wrist. "May I?" she whispered. Hiccup nodded and she sucked the other finger, holding lusty eye contact. He bit his lip and his nose scrunched a little. He looked so cute, and Astrid's heart thudded.

"Hngh. Feeling a little neglected, guys," Jack mumbled around a bitten knuckle. He lowered his legs and nudged Hiccup's shoulder with one sock on the way down, causing the Viking boy to chuckle.

"He's getting impatient," Hiccup nodded his head sideways. "Will you grease me up, Astrid?"

"Yeah, okay. Sorry, Snowflake. Don't melt on us," Astrid released Hiccup's finger and puckered her shiny lips in the Spirit's direction. She dipped the fingers of her left hand, the one that hadn't been in her pants, into the butter. "Is this enough?" she inquired, showing her hand to Hiccup.

"That's good," he nodded, putting both hands on the bed and levering himself up into a standing position. Getting up was more difficult without the dexterity of two feet to assist you. "I'm ready."

Astrid took a deep breath and reached for Hiccup's organ. Her fingers hovered near the shaft for a moment, and then she closed her hand around it. They both looked down and released identical shuddering sighs, which caused their eyes to dart up and meet. Astrid put her other hand on Hiccup's shoulder and pulled gently on his cock, smearing the fatty substance into Hiccup's skin. She held eye contact until his rolled back in his head and his shoulders slumped. So she looked down and watched what she was doing. Hiccup's penis was so hot to the touch, and the butter melted as it spread. She was fascinated by the way the loose skin slipped along a rock-hard shaft. The head appeared and disappeared as she pushed and pulled. She could feel his pulse in the large vein that ran along it, and her heart pounded in sync. Her face got very warm, and she felt light headed. A tear slipped down her cheek and she abruptly let go, turning and plopping down on her chair.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hiccup's eyes snapped open and he took a step forward. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing like that!" Astrid hastened to explain, holding up a hand to ward him off. "I'm great, I promise. I just need to sit down. I'm really happy, but it's overwhelming. It was nothing like this with the other guy, I didn't actually touch it with my hands, and I barely looked at it. I didn't have strong feelings for him. These intense emotions are new, and I don't quite know what to do with them yet. Don't worry about me, I'm better already now that I'm back here. And please, go on," she smiled and arched an eyebrow. "I'm really excited to see this."

"Okay," Hiccup nodded. He trusted Astrid to tell him the truth, and believed her when she said she was okay. He turned and leaned between Jack's legs, finding his face and kissing him deeply. "Let's do this, Babe."

It took all of Jack's willpower not to throw his arms around Astrid and comfort her when she started crying. It's what he would have done with Hiccup, who would have appreciated it. But he had to learn that Astrid was different, and to touch her right now would only make her uncomfortable. It would take some getting used to, learning how to love someone different from Hiccup and himself. But he did love her, and he looked forward to continuing to grow to understand her as their intimacy developed. For now, he threw his arms around Hiccup instead, and kissed him back.

Hiccup stroked his hands along the Spirit's thighs, and he took the signal to raise his legs and cross them behind Hiccup's back. The Viking stood on the floor, while Jack's hips were on a pillow at the edge of the bed. Hiccup guided the head of his cock to Jack's entrance, and he nudged inside. He waited while the Spirit adjusted and then flexed his legs, pulling his lover deeper.

Hiccup moaned against boyfriend's neck, burying deep into his cool channel. As he began to thrust, his body heat leeched into the Spirit's delicate inner flesh, raising its temperature. The winter wight didn't generate cold unless he held his staff and concentrated, the rest of the time he just absorbed the ambient temperature. Hiccup straightened his back and stood up, turning his head to face the girl in the room.

Astrid perched at the edge of her seat and watched Hiccup watch her. Her eyes explored every detail. Hiccup's pumping hips. His organ flashing in and out of focus. The flexing of his buttocks and thighs. His tongue flicking out to moisten lips dried by his panting breaths. The Spirit's socks against Hiccup's back, toes curling and flexing inside of them. The sleeves of the green shirt that the spirit wore sweeping across the furs, bunching as he clutched them in his fists. Then reaching out to Hiccup, so the Viking curled his fingers together with the invisible hands and the Spirit pulled him down to kiss him again.

Astrid's juices flowed freely, and she put her right hand back into her pants, and her buttery left hand to her mouth. Her tongue lapped at her oily fingers and her other fingers stroked the slick cleft between her legs.

Suddenly Hiccup began to cry out, and he hunched over the other boy. He laid his face on the front of the green shirt, and the sleeves curled around his head. His auburn curls were disturbed as the Spirit evidently ran his fingers through Hiccup's hair. Astrid's soft groans were drowned out by Hiccups. She was very excited, but she didn't come. Hiccup kissed her other fiancé again, and then rolled off of him, sitting at the edge of the bed. His dick hung limp between his thighs, gooey with semen and oil.

"That was great, Babe. Love you," he addressed the Spirit, slipping his hand under the shirt and petting his belly. Then he looked at Astrid with a lopsided grin. "Sorry I couldn't last very long. Feeling your eyes on me was so sexy, it was too much even when I looked away. Thank you for sharing this with us. We love you."

"I can't believe you're thanking _me_ ," Astrid snorted, her eyes damp again. She stood and walked up to them, waving the spirit to sit up. She curled her arms around each of their necks and they hugged her tight. "I love you guys, too."

They were silent for a few moments. Then Astrid spoke again.

"Hiccup? Can I see _him_ take _you_ , now?" she whispered. Both boys laughed, startling her. She could only hear Hiccup, but she felt Snowflake's shoulders hitching the same way. 

"Yeah, I'd like that," Hiccup said, leaning back and regarding Astrid with sparkling eyes. His hand landed on the green shirt and stroked downward, curling around something just beneath the hem. "He's half-hard, I'm sure he can be ready again. What do you say, Babe?"

"Does this answer your question?" Jack answered, rolling onto his knees and kissing Hiccup. He put a hand on Astrid's shoulder and turned toward her when he broke the kiss with his husband-to-be, bringing his face close enough so that his wife-to-be could feel his breath. She nodded and parted her lips, and he took the invitation to kiss her, too. He tasted butter on her tongue.

"Hmm. Can I butter you up, too?" Astrid breathed against his lips.

"I'd like nothing butter. I mean, better!" Jack groaned at his own pun, for once rather glad that no one could hear him. He kissed Astrid again, and fumbled at the butter jar. He took her hand and put a smeared the fatty blob into her palm. He brought her hand near his groin and released her wrist, leaving her to find his penis and handle it at her own pace.

Astrid's knuckles brushed up against hair and she brought them lower, feeling skin. She rotated her wrist and closed her fingers around a tube of flesh. She found the Spirit's manhood mostly limp, and spongy. It was much cooler than Hiccup's. And smaller too, for the moment, but as she gently squeezed and pulled it began to expand. Lengthening and hardening in her grip. The transformation was amazing, and she let it show on her face, casting a surprised glance at Hiccup.

"I know! It's pretty neat, right?" Hiccup chuckled, brushing his fingers over her hair. "I bet we'll learn a lot too, if you invite us to touch yours."

"Soon, I think," Astrid said. "But not tonight," she looked down at her hand. The butter spread thick on Snowflake's cool organ at first, but it warmed under her touch and it eventually melted and became oily. 

"Okay, I think he's hard enough." she said, letting go of the cock. The butter spread all along his organ was visible, which was a weird effect. A disembodied sheen, reflecting the firelight. Astrid took a handkerchief from a pouch and began wiping her hand.

"Pass me that," Hiccup said, flopping down on his back. He tucked the pillow under his hips, and accepted the jar from Astrid. Jack held Hiccup's legs up, and the Viking prepared himself with greasy, probing digits. His legs lowered when he was done, and he leaned up on his elbow and reached his clean hand out to Astrid, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you staying so close this time?" he asked.

"I want to, if that's okay," Astrid bit her lip. "Actually, can I sit up there, and hold you in my lap?"

"Yeah!" Hiccup beamed, "I'd really like that. Come on up," he pulled at her hand, and she crawled over the bed, sitting with her legs folded under her. She helped Hiccup settle his head in her lap while he repositioned himself slightly, moving the pillow under his hips.

Jack watched happily, eyes misting. He could scarcely believe his luck, these days. His lonely past seemed so distant now, little more than a bad dream. 

Jack raised Hiccup's legs, hooking his elbows under the Viking's knees. He watched Astrid as he pushed inside.

Hiccup bit his lip and grunted while the Spirit entered him. Her hand cupped one side of his face, and he gripped her arm, squeezing and then relaxing. His eyes opened and he smiled up at her. Her mouth hung slightly open, and she stared at him. She looked slightly afraid for a moment, but her eyes crinkled when his expression turned to pleasure. The pad of her thumb stroked the corner of his mouth, and he turned slightly to kiss it.

Jack watched all of this, his heart pounding. He quickened his pace, slapping his hips into Hiccup's rump, causing the other boy's head to shift up and down against Astrid's lap. Her other hand was spread on Hiccup's chest, and Jack hooked lifted one of the Viking's legs over his shoulder and leaned in, covering Astrid's hand with his. She turned it over and laced their fingers together.

As Astrid stared at Hiccup's face, his lashes fluttering against his flushed cheeks and breathless moans escaping from between his lips; she suddenly realized that she wanted to be him. She truly wanted to be penetrated. To be made love to. The openness and trust he was showing seemed enviable, instead of frightening. She longed to feel a thing that had only scared her before. A single tear fell from her eye and landed on Hiccup's cheek. His green eyes snapped open, and he reached for her with a trembling hand.

"Kiss me, Astrid," he panted. And she put her hands on the bed and pushed her legs out, bringing her face down and pressing her mouth to Hiccup's. It was awkward, upside-down and fumbling. He didn't have much control of his lips, lost to passion. Her lips collided with his teeth, and he almost bit her tongue, so she retreated. Then one of Snowflake's hands landed on her shoulder, and he pulled at her shirt. She angled her head and took a sloppy kiss from him.

Jack cried out against Astrid's mouth, and emptied himself into Hiccup. He slumped into her shoulder, and she held him up until his breathing returned to normal. Then she let go and swung herself around to cuddle up against Hiccup's side, resting her head on his arm. He turned his head and their lips smacked in a few brief kisses. Jack collapsed onto Hiccup's other arm and he nuzzled the Viking's neck, eyelashes ticking Hiccup's ear.

They lay together in silence until Hiccup spoke.

"I really want to pass out, but I'm too cold and sticky," he mumbled. Jack and Astrid snorted laughter, and they all got up. Astrid sat on her chair, hands on her knees and lost in thought, barely noticing while the boys cleaned up with damp cloths.

"How are you doing?" Hiccup finally asked her, rubbing one hand up and down her arm and leaning over from behind to smooch the top of her head.

"I'm good. Thank you," she said mildly. "I'd like to sleep here tonight, if that's okay."

"Oh. Of course!" Hiccup exclaimed softly, his fingers stroking her hair. "We like to sleep nude, but we can put something on if that will make you more comfortable."

"No, that's fine," Astrid replied. "But I'd like to change into something more... dry," she smirked. 

"Okay, I'll get you a pair of shorts. And you could wear his shirt? My shirt. Whatever," Hiccup smirked, bending over to pull a loose pair of linen underpants from the trunk, and laying them on the lid. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked away.

Astrid stood and turned her back to the boys, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Snowflake?" she prompted, and Jack padded up to her naked back, lifting the shirt off and bunching the front, dropping it over Astrid's head. She shifted it over her shoulders and pushed her arms through the sleeves. The hem fell as low on her as it did on Hiccup, which was to mid-thigh. So she unhooked her spiked leather skirt and let it drop heavily to the floor. Then she gracefully stood on one leg at a time as she peeled off her tights, and pulled on Hiccup's shorts. She tied the drawstring, and turned around. Hiccup was smiling broadly at her.

"That's so sexy, isn't it, Babe?" he declared, tilting his head toward the Spirit beside him. Astrid could tell because he was removing his socks, and then held them out to her.

"It really is," Jack nodded. Astrid took the socks and slipped those on, too.

"Which position do you want?" Hiccup asked her, pulling back the furs.

"The middle," she replied, crawling under after Hiccup. They settled their heads on the pillows and Hiccup dropped the furs over them.

"He sleeps on top of the covers, because of the body heat," Hiccup explained.

Jack crawled over and lay on the other side of Astrid, draping his arm across both of them. Soon they all drifted off to sleep.

  


* * *

  


The next day the trio had to follow through on their plans to give the experience of raising children a test run. With the permission of all parents involved, they'd arranged for a camping trip lasting five days and four nights. They rounded up Astrid's brother Anders, along with Gobber's daughters Laila and Helena, and Fishlegs' brother Rocket. The threesome loaded the children and the gear onto the backs of Toothless and Stormfly, as well as Stormfly's mate Tempest, and set off for the mainland.

The trip was fun, as they taught the children outdoor sports and survival skills. They foraged, tracked, and hunted by day. They cleaned game, built fires, and cooked on the campfire by night. They told the kids of the three-way engagement, and it seemed to make them happy. They barely flinched when they heard of this unheard-of partnership.

Taking care of children around the clock proved to be very challenging, but also rewarding. As they sat around the fire telling stories on the first night, Astrid watched Helena fall asleep in Snowflake's lap and Anders fall asleep in Hiccup's (though her brother was too big for it, really), she knew she'd made the right decision. The look she exchanged with Hiccup across the fire told her that he was thinking the same thing. Wearing one of Hiccup's long sealskin dusters, Snowflake took Hiccup's hand and scooted closer to him, and she was sure he was in agreement.

True sexual need surged in Astrid, and she knew she finally really wanted to sleep with them now. But they had the chidren. And only two tents. The two young men shared one with the two boys, and she shared the other with the two girls. The kids always needed something, and couldn't be left alone for long. They would wake up in the night with bad dreams, or needing to potty or a drink of water. Ironically, children both made her desire them and made it difficult to act on that desire. Her fiancé's were going stir-crazy, having become used to having sex at least three times a day.

"Gods, Astrid," Hiccup whispered his frustration to her in the middle of the second day. "We're going out of our minds. Can you hold the fort while we slip away for a little while?"

"Nope," Astrid said mildly, gathering Hiccup's shirt front into her fist and pulling him in for a kiss on the lips. "Deal with it. This trip is a test for all of us, and parenthood is going to be a lot harder when it actually comes. But..!" she put a finger over his lips when he pouted, "when we get home it will be worth the wait. I'm ready to join you."

"Oh, man!" Jack groaned, hugging Astrid from behind. He nuzzled her ear then came around to plant a kiss on her lips. Hiccup gawped like a fish in a net, and Jack smothered his mouth with a kiss until Hiccup remembered to breathe, pulling a breath through his nose.

"Okay, fair enough," Hiccup agreed, curling his arms around each of his fiancé's waists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still finding this very difficult to write! I was going to save the chapter until it was done, but now I've decided to publish what I've got, and have a fourth chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright boys, into the tent," Hiccup ordered, holding the flap aside. Jack herded the complaining 10-year-olds along.

"We're not even tired!" Anders groaned.

"Yeah, just a little while longer?" Rocket wheedled, dropping his boots and shirt outside and scuffing bits of grass and pine needles off of the soles of his bare feet onto the cuffs of his trousers.

"No, it's plenty late enough already. Get in," Hiccup stood firm, shoving Rocket on the seat of his pants, making the giggling boy stumble in behind his friend.

"Good night, ladies," Hiccup called to Astrid and the pair of young sisters. Helena gave a quiet wave in the firelight, but Helena broke away and ran up to Hiccup, hugging him around the waist. When Jack crouched and touched her shoulder, she turned and hugged him too.

"See you in the morning," Astrid replied, and took the girls by their hands to lead them down to the stream. It was their turn to wash up before bed.

Jack was rolling the boys' shirts and tucking them inside of their boots. Hiccup placed his own boot beside them and neatly slipped the roll of his shirt in to it. Jack curled his arms around him, lending support while Hiccup unstrapped his prosthetic and let it drop to the ground. Jack gave Hiccup a soft kiss, then he pulled the tent flap aside and helped Hiccup in.

Anders and Rocket lay on the furs, smiling up at Hiccup. He flopped down between them and tucked his arms under their heads. Anders cuddled up to Hiccup's side, folding his arms with his little fists under his chin. Rocket turned and pressed his back against Hiccup's other side. Their skin was so soft and warm, and their affection so moving. Hiccup gulped a knot in his throat and kissed the top of Anny's head while Jack pulled the furs over the trio. 

Jack laid down on the other side of Anders, and crossed his arm over the boy, touching Hiccup's face. He turned his chin and pressed his lips into Jack's palm as it cupped his cheek. Despite their protests the boys had already fallen asleep, their breathing low and even.

"You're going to make a great dad, Babe," Hiccup whispered in the dark.

"Second only to you," Jack murmured. "Sleep well."

  


* * *

  


The three teenagers arrived at Hiccup and Jack's house in the mid afternoon of the next day, having returned the children to their respective homes. The kids had been bursting with excitement, and begging to have another camp-out soon. Astrid was still smiling at the memory of her little brother eagerly showing their parents the knots that Snowflake had taught him, as she was leaving.

Jack had been surprised to find his fingers seeming to move of their own accord, when Hiccup and Astrid had began to fumble through teaching the kids how to tie fishing lines and game snares. Their skill was limited, but apparently Jack had been very good at this kind of thing in his forgotten life. He hadn't lost knowledge of stuff like how to walk and talk, and evidently how to tie knots. He just hadn't had occasion to try such a thing until now, as he didn't eat anymore.

The travel-weary trio slipped out of the saddles, and the hungry dragons; Toothless, Stormfly, and Tempest flew out to sea so they could fish before they rested. Hiccup unlocked the door and led the way inside, shambling to the bed. He sat heavily on the edge.

"Astrid, would you think me a bad host if I said I couldn't do anything other than nap right now?" Hiccup grunted, flopping onto his back.

"Are you kidding me?" Astrid scoffed. "All _I_ want to do is _join_ you." 

"By all means," Hiccup invited, patting the bed. Astrid heaved herself him. Their legs dangled over the edge.

Exhaustion was another thing Jack was mostly immune to these days, and after he started a fire to warm the place, he padded over to the bed side. Jack lifted one of Astrid's legs and pulled off her boot.

"Thanks, Snowflake," Astrid sighed in appreciation, flexing her toes in the sudden, cool air. Jack removed her other boot, and then Hiccup's.

"Aw, yeah," Hiccup moaned. Jack loosened the clamp, and pulled the socket of Hiccup's prosthetic off his other leg.

"Hey," Jack said, as Astrid began to fall asleep. He jostled Hiccup's shoulder and turned the other boy's face toward the girl. Hiccup rolled onto his side, toward her.

"Astrid, don't fall asleep in a weird position," Hiccup said, stroking the back of his fingers over her cheek. "You'll regret it in the morning."

"Hmmphurg," she complained, incoherent. But she managed to crawl with him to the head of the bed, and they lay down on the pillows. Snuggled side-by-side, Astrid's head set on Hiccup's arm.

Jack was holding his hands over the fire, warming his cold-blooded flesh until he couldn't take it anymore. Then he crawled over the end of the bed and knelt at their feet. Jack carefully lifted one of Astrid's into his lap, and curled his toasty fingers around it. He pressed the pads of his thumbs into the instep, and pushed, pressing sweeping arcs into the sore flesh. Astrid made a sound between a grunt and a squeak, shifting against Hiccup.

"What's happening?" Hiccup whispered.

"He's got my foot," Astrid answered, one hand fluttering on Hiccup's chest. Snowflake began working on the other. 

"Oh," Hiccup chuckled. "He gives a great foot massage, you're in for a treat. _Oh!_ " 

Hiccup hissed as Jack placed Hiccup's foot on his knee, and still using his other hand to stroke the girl's foot in his lap at the same time, he massaged Hiccup's foot. He smiled, pleased with their reactions.

The Vikings got more and more excited, turning their faces together until they were breathing on one another's lips. Then Astrid closed the gap and kissed Hiccup. He moaned, accepting her tongue into his mouth. He raised his opposite arm and touched the back of her neck.

Then Astrid rolled halfway onto Hiccup's chest, dropping her knee between his thighs. Both young men gasped loudly as her hip landed on Hiccup's groin and then her foot turned and pressed into Jack's groin at the same time. Jack's hand controlled the incursion between his legs, and the ball of her foot ground gently into his hardened shaft. Astrid found Hiccup's manhood equally ready.

"Um, I-I'm sorry," Hiccup stammered. He tried to shift away, and Astrid's hand caught his waist.

"Don't be," she slurred into his lips. Then she lay her head against Hiccup's shoulder and turned so the other boy could hear her. "Remember what I said two nights ago?"

"I haven't stopped thinking about it," Hiccup breathed.

"Let's do it now. What do you guys say?" Astrid proposed, her voice husky.

"Suddenly I'm wide awake and full of energy!" Hiccup exclaimed. "How about you, Babe?"

"I've never been so ready for anything in my life," Jack drawled, squeezing their calves. The Vikings rolled apart and he scooted up between them, placing one hand on either side of their bodies and leaning down. He kissed Astrid, and then Hiccup.

Hiccup sat up and looked down at Astrid.

"How should we begin? I think we ought to focus on you, make your first time with us special. Spoil you," Hiccup smiled crookedly, and cupped Astrid's face. Jack curled his arm around Hiccup's shoulder, in solidarity. Hiccup laid a hand on Astrid's upper thigh and continued, "We'll get you nice and relaxed, well-primed to make love. We'll start by go down on you?"

"That's really sweet, but the opposite of what would relax me," Astrid said, curling the fingers of both hands around Hiccup's wrist. He looked away, troubled and deflating a little. And she smiled warmly, "Hey, don't worry about it, Hiccup. We're learning about each other. My instincts about men are usually wrong. But I can't take that much attention right away. You guys have more experience. I'd like you to show me things about you first, and then I'll introduce myself. Okay?"

"That sounds great," Hiccup beamed. He shrugged his vest off, and then lifted his shirt over his head. Then he started undoing his fly. "Want to learn how to suck his dick?"

"Oh, _man_ ," Jack groaned, and began stripping off his clothing, too.

"Uh-huh," Astrid nodded. Hiccup was really starting to fill out and look good with his shirt off. He was still compact and slim, but he'd begun to get some tone. It was very nice. 

Hiccup laid on his back, raising his bottom and pushing his trousers down. He shucked them off and dropped them on the floor. He noted Astrid's gaze, and flexed a little, grinning. Hiccup knelt, and he could feel Jack crawl past him and take the spot where he had been laying, and see her touch and kiss him. Hiccup shifted into position. 

"Okay, lay between his thighs like this, on your belly," Hiccup said from between the Spirit's legs. "You can put his legs under your arms and rest your elbows on the bed, like this, and easily get your hands and face where they need to be," he curled his fingers casually around the invisible shaft of the other boy's cock and tilted it toward his lips. He flicked a tongue over the tip. "Like so," Hiccup demonstrated, then rolled away to make room for Astrid.

"I feel like such a prop," Jack laughed, loving every minute.

"Okay," Astrid nodded. She paused for a moment, then pulled her shirt off. Her face warmed as she felt their eyes on her exposed breasts, before she lay prone between Snowflake's legs. She found his hip, and brushed her fingertips over his skin until she found his penis, and curled her fingers around it. Her face warmed further.

"I guess being an object isn't so bad," Jack mumbled. He softly laid his hand over hers in a loose grip, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb encouragingly.

Hiccup scooted close, knees touching Astrid's elbow. His cock stuck straight out and up from a short thatch of dark pubic hair, and he laid a hand lightly on Astrid's shoulder. 

"How basic should I get?" Hiccup asked her. "I know you've been with a guy before." 

"Start from the beginning," Astrid said, "I'm new to both of you." She had barely looked at the guy she lost her virginity with. Not down here anyway. She hadn't touched his penis with her hands, or mouth. They had only had intercourse. 

Hiccup demonstrated his anatomy.

"Balls," he began, cupping his testicles and jiggling them. "Shaft, head, and foreskin," he traced a finger up his length, ending with a tap at the tip, and then pinching behind the head and drawing the hood down. "The head and the underside of the shaft are the most sensitive. The sweetest spot is at the end of the underside, just beneath the head," Hiccup drew the skin back up and rubbed in a circular pattern at the frenulum. He bared his teeth slightly and grinned. "Yeah, that's it."

Astrid made eye contact and smiled, then looked back down again. She touched Snowflake as Hiccup touched himself. She could feel him wriggle ever so slightly.

"This is so goddamn hot," Jack muttered.

"Try licking the head, and taking it into your mouth," Hiccup instructed. Be careful with your teeth, obviously. You can stiffen your lips and blunt the amount of contact your teeth make with his penis."

Astrid closed her eyes and found the head of Snowflake's cock with her lips. She touched her tongue to it. It jumped in her hand, and she swiped over the soft foreskin, moistening it with her saliva. She closed her lips around the head, and her tongue gently stroked it.

"That's good," Hiccup murmured. "Taking it deep feels great for him, but it's an an advanced technique for you. You'll need to practice. Most of the sensitivity is in the first couple of inches, you won't fail to please him by staying there. And you can use your hand on the rest," Hiccup wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and demonstrated short tugs.

Astrid curled her fingers around the other boy's shaft, and mimicked Hiccup's movement. She pulled the rest of him into her mouth, touching her lips to her fist. The tips of his fingers grazed her hand, and she opened her mouth and returned to licking the tip.

"Skin the head, like this," Hiccup shifted his grip high and rolled his foreskin down, showing the shiny pink head.

Astrid copied, and she gave the bare head a lick. The reaction was instant, and strong. His whole body flinched, and his fingers tightened around her hand.

"Oh, god!" Jack groaned.

"The naked head is too sensitive to take prolonged stimulation, it begins to hurt," Hiccup explained, rolling his foreskin back again, "For a few seconds at a time, it provides a fantastic zing, but then you have to cover it up again."

She did as Hiccup directed, and the tension went out of her partner. Snowflake melted back into the bed and he let go of her hand. She pulled on his cock and sucked on the covered head. 

"Blunted through the foreskin's protection, the head of the cock is still where it's at," he pulled his skin up again, and closed his fist around the swaddled tip, giving it a couple of twists. "You can keep touching the head directly intermittently. He especially likes it when you put your tongue under the foreskin and take one swirl all around the crown."

Astrid tried it, and Jack bucked harder than before. He whimpered and swore. She couldn't hear it, but the effect she was having on him came through loud and clear. Her heart sped up. 

Jack watched Astrid through half-lidded eyes. This was such a dream come true. Astrid was having sex with him. And she liked it. And Hiccup liked it. Hiccup was here, sharing in the experience. Not jealous, fully engaged and just as passionate.

"Good, great... You're doing a great job," Hiccup encouraged. He held Jack's hand, to feel his response. Jack squeezed rhythmically with Astrid's surges. "Press the underside when you pull on him," Hiccup curled his hand around and stroked from tip to base, raising his last two fingers to show his first two pressing in. "From your position, it'll be your thumb on the soft side. Curl your fingers around, press with your thumb."

As Astrid touched Snowflake, she understood everything Hiccup was talking about. Erect, the underside of the penis was as spongy as the head. But around the top and sides, the shaft was very solid. The skin slipped along the entire length and doubled over the head, unattached. A sleeve anchored only at the ends. It was exciting. The longer she touched it, the more she wanted to touch it. The trembling in Hiccup's voice and in Snowflake's body emboldened her and made her feel more connected to them. Exciting them excited her. The feeling was both dominating and benevolent. Servicing and controlling at once, a delirious combination. She was surprised by how much she really loved it. She grew a bit more aggressive, pulling and licking faster. Her heart thumped and she became moist between her legs. 

"Oh, gods," Hiccup hissed, removing his hands from his cock and laying it on his thigh. The Spirit squeezed his other hand tightly. "I'm gonna blow just watching this."

"Hiccup," Astrid gasped, coming up for a breath. "Take my clothes off."

Hiccup let go of Jack's hand, and unhooked the Astrid's heavy leather skirt at the back. She raised her legs, and he shimmied the skirt off and dropped it on the floor. Then he pulled at the hem of her tights and peeled them away. He stared at her ass, taking the other boy's hand again. Then he lightly touched the skin of her bottom with his other hand, and she raised her hips to his touch. Her rear was boyishly narrow, but soft where his other lover's was firm. Hiccup raised his eyes back to the side of her face, and saw by her cupped hand that she had begin to fondle their fiancé's balls.

"The sack is moderately sensitive, about as much as the back of the shaft," Hiccup explained. "Inside are the testicles, two egg shapes, and they're very fragile. They can't tolerate more than the slightest pressure. You can give them attention when you're trying to prolong his climax, because they probably won't set him off. But the excitement a guy gets from it is largely psychological. The thrill of danger, basically. Someone lavishing attention on your balls can be an ego boost. When your partner is giving care to your ugliest feature," Hiccup shrugged, smirking almost shyly. 

Astrid studied Hiccup's eyes while he spoke, and decided that was something she wanted to do. She came off the tip of the Spirit's cock and licked at one testicle. The loose skin was sparsely covered with hair. It was wrinkly and very soft. She very carefully took one testicle into her mouth, and the boy beneath her stiffened for a moment, then relaxed as she sucked gently on it.

"The skin is loose like this at first, and it tightens and pulls tight when he's getting close to orgasm," Hiccup murmured. His hand returned to his cock, and he stroked a fingertip over the bead of pre-cum standing on the head of his cock. 

"When he climaxes, there will be semen," Hiccup continued. "His cock will flex, bobbing up and down, pumping it out in powerful jets at first. Then a few small ones, before it's over. After climax, sometimes the whole penis becomes like an exposed head. Too sensitive to handle. And it will lose hardness and not be able to regain erection for at least ten or fifteen minutes."

Jack writhed, heart pounding. Coherent thought becoming difficult.

"He'll give a signal when he's close, you can finish him off with your hand if you don't want it in your mouth," Hiccup leaned over the other boy and touched his face. "Let us know when you're going to come, okay, Babe?"

Jack's jelly arms somehow managed to raise Hiccup's hand to his mouth, and Jack kissed his knuckles.

Astrid returned to Jack's urgent cock. Holding the base with a ring formed by her thumb and forefinger. She sucked harder, cheeks flaring. She tried to go deeper, but started to gag before she had it all in. She slurped at it with her tongue, as close to the root as she could get, and dragged her tongue up to the tip. Then she swirled under the foreskin.

Jack could barely stand it.

Hiccup pinched the base of his cock, pinching tightly and squeezing at the spongy underside. He pressed the precum that coated his urethra toward the head, and it crowned, forming a little bead at the slit. He carefully wiped it onto the tip of his finger.

"I always swallow it," Hiccup explained. "And he usually does, too. But it doesn't taste good, really. Wanting to eat it is another psychological thing. Maybe exclusively a _guy_ thing. Taking the other man into you, making him a part of you. Celebrating and sharing masculinity. I wouldn't expect a woman to buy into all of that," Hiccup grinned and shrugged again. "Want to try this?" he held out his finger, the bead of precum perched on it. 

"I'll let it be a surprise," Astrid said, shaking her head. Hiccup put his fingertip in his own mouth, and she returned to the other boy's dick. She could feel his pulse throbbing in it.

In a few moments, Jack could hold back to longer. He touched Astrid's hair, and pulled on Hiccup's wrist.

"I'm coming!" he panted, "I'm going to come!" Jack laced his fingers into Hiccup's and pressed his open mouth to the back of the other boy's hand. 

"He's coming, Astrid," Hiccup announced. "Right now."

Astrid retreated to the head, and allowed the first gout to erupt into her mouth. It splashed across her tongue, and then she took it out her mouth and let the next spray hit her chest and neck. The flexing shaft jumped in her grip, powerful contractions surprising her.

Jack cried into the back of Hiccup's hand, and the Viking bent over him, touching their foreheads together. Hiccup's hair fell around his face, the tips tickling his cheeks. When Jack's orgasm ebbed away and his breathing settled, he kissed Hiccup. 

Then Astrid crawled up over his body, and suddenly her face was before him. Her lips were puffy, fuller than usual. A blush was in her cheeks, and the fringe of her hair was a little damp with sweat. Her blue eyes sparked, and she smiled cautiously. He cupped her face in both hands and licked a droplet of cum off her chin, then kissed her. She pushed back into it, and the tongue that had just teased his penis flicked at the roof of his mouth.

"That was unbelievable," Jack breathed into her lips.

"I think he liked it," Hiccup smirked, stroking Astrid's hair. 

She rolled over and lay between them. Hiccup watched her breasts heave. Astrid had small breasts, but they were nice. Her nipples stood erect, and the skin around them was decorated with Jack's semen. It reverse-faded into visibility when it was away from his body. Hiccup gulped. He touched her flat belly, and looked into her eyes.

"May I?" Hiccup whispered.

"Yeah," Astrid nodded, biting her lower lip. 

Hiccup bent over her, touching the tip of his tongue to one nipple. He suckled it briefly, tweaking the other with his fingers. Then he dragged his tongue over the skin of her breasts, and began gathering up the Spirit's cum. He pulled it into small wads, and then kissed it off of her skin.

Astrid gasped and trembled. His tongue on her skin was wonderful, and though she hadn't liked the semen herself, she enjoyed watching him eat it. It was very tangy, and a little bitter, leaving a sharp aftertaste sort of like soap. The snotty texture was the worst. But Hiccup's passion was beautiful, and she pet his pale, freckled back. Then Hiccup's tongue wandered south, toward her navel. 

"Have you taken Gothi's potion?" Hiccup's breath was cool on skin damp with his saliva. 

"Uh-huh. We're safe," she confirmed. Gothi had preached the social importance of family planning to a thriving village. Generations ago, she had devised a potion that prevented a woman from getting pregnant while she took a dose every day. Astrid received a supply before she left the hospital, and had begun dosing her first cup of water in the morning with a drop, yesterday. It was fast-acting.

"Hiccup?" Astrid pulled his eyes to her. He gazed up at her face, cheek resting on her belly. "I'm ready. For everything." 

Hiccup grinned, and moisture gathered at the corners of his twinkling eyes. 

"I love you," Hiccup murmured. He tentatively combed his fingers through her trim, kinky hair, to cup his hand over the damp mound between her legs, and she drew a shuddering breath. Astrid blushed deeper and closed her eyes, so Hiccup turned his face an watched his fingers explore her sex.

Jack sat up, his heart pounding again. His eyes went very wide as he watched his boyfriend intimately touched someone else for the first time. He thought he might feel some jealousy when the moment finally came, but he felt nothing other than happiness. The looks on their faces was the greatest imaginable reward, and the limp, sticky penis laying on his thigh gave a twitch. 

The folds of Astrid's flesh slipped between Hiccup's fingers as he explored. It was so soft and slippery. It couldn't be more different from touching his boyfriend, who started out so hard and dry. His fingers squished into a fleshy cushion, so very slick and wet. He raised his hand and marveled at how it glistened. He made an animal sound at he back of his throat and touched her again.

Astrid groaned, squeezing her thighs around Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup moved between her legs, and brought his face down to her sex. It smelled like her, only a little bit stronger. Nice. He touched the tip of his tongue to her folds and sampled her juices. It was milder than semen. A sort of milky flavor, and the sharpness was more reminiscent of coins than soap. He kissed her there, and swiped his tongue between her petals.

Astrid rolled her hips against Hiccup's face, groaning loudly. She felt the other boy's hand on her breast, and then he nuzzled at her neck. She clung to him while she looked down the length of her body. Hiccup's big green eyes stared at her while he ate her pussy. It felt so good, but it was too much.

"Hiccup, come here," she panted, beckoning with one flapping hand.

"What's the matter? Don't you like it?" Hiccup asked softly, laying his head on her chest, facing away.

"I do, b-but... Your eyes," she stammered.

"I'm sorry. I won't stare at you again, I just felt so intimate with you. We love you so much," Hiccup's hand stroked her belly, then wandered between her legs again, gently probing. "You can't watch him watch you. Do you want him to try?"

"Yeah," Astrid murmured, stroking Snowflake's hair, and tracing a finger along the edge of his ear. "I'd like that, if he wants to."

"Oh, I _want to_ ," Jack rumbled into her throat, then moved downward. "I want to."

"What else should we know?" Hiccup asked, splaying his fingers over her mound.

"There's a spot," Astrid replied. Her hand joined Hiccup's, and he moved it out of the way. "Here, at the top, under this hood. A nub, just like your heads."

She lifted the hood and showed it. Both boys looked, understanding that she meant direct contact should be brief. Astrid felt Snowflake's cool breath between her legs.

Jack licked experimentally, and pinched the flesh between his lips. He hooked his tongue under the hood and gave her a jolt, her legs spasming around his ears. Then he ground at it through the hood with his nose, while his tongue lapped and explored. Before long, Astrid was starting to get quite vocal, and apparently unable to stop squirming. Jack loved it. _Earning_ a reaction like this felt even better than _having_ a reaction like this, in a way. She rolled her hips against him, and her thighs flexed and squeezed. He didn't let up, and she came. Yelling louder, bucking harder, squeezing tighter. Jack slowed for a moment.

Jack looked Hiccup's face, as his head bounced on Astrid's belly. His eyes were wide, his mouth ajar and curled into a smile. He felt the same soaring happiness in Astrid's pleasure.

When Astrid settled down, Jack resumed. He heard women could climax again in a shorter period of time than it took men. And he found out it was true. She came a third time, and after that he felt her fingers grip his hair.

"Snowflake!" she exclaimed, bumping his face out of the way with her thigh as she turned her hip. "Ease up, I surrender. Thank you. _Very_ much."

The boys shared a chuckle. Hiccup cupped Jack's face, then gave it a congratulatory pat.

"Good job, Babe," he murmured, and drew the other boy into a deep kiss. Smearing himself with the fluid that coated the Spirit's face.

Jack flopped down at Astrid's side, damp face in her hair. She turned to accept a kiss, too. Hiccup snuggled against her other side.

Astrid felt his rock hard penis press into her hip, and she laid a hand on his bottom, encouraging him to grind against her. She felt warm and loose, but not tired. She was surprised to feel so ready to complete this.

"I'll bet I know what you want to do, Hiccup," she breathed against his lips. "And that it's _exactly_ what I want you to do, too." Hiccup's breath hitched.

"Really?" he said, hand moving to her opposite hip.

"Yes. I'm ready," she nodded. "But I want some control as we begin, okay? I'd prefer to be on top."

"Yeah, that's great. Whatever you need," Hiccup agreed enthusiastically. He sat up. Astrid rose and knelt in front of him.

"Comfortable?" Astrid inquired, arching a brow. She put her hands on his shoulders. Hiccup hesitated, then folded his legs, and laid his hands on her hips. He nodded.

Jack knelt behind Astrid, wanting to be close when they were joined. He touched the small of Astrid's back, and Hiccup's knee, to let them know where he was.

Astrid put an arm around Hiccup's shoulder and climbed over his lap. She straddled his folded legs, and the tip of his penis nudged her navel. His arms curled around Astrid's waist and he linked his hands to support her.

"You'll guide me in?" Hiccup whispered. Their half-lidded eyes locked on each other. She bit her lip and nodded, reaching down and closing her fingers around his stiff cock. He'd been hard a long time, highly excited, and the tip was leaking. He hissed softly, as she brushed his organ along her soaked folds, guiding the head past her opening, and then back again. She held it in place, directly lined up for entry, and took a few breaths.

Jack leaned close to Astrid's back, wrapping one arm around her body, and holding the back of Hiccup's neck with his other hand. He gazed over Astrid's shoulder. He had a perfect view.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/bQaedrQ.jpg)

  


Astrid pressed down, and Hiccup glided inside. They groaned in unison.

Hiccup found himself enclosed by a softer and wetter channel than he had known before. It wasn't a tight ring squeezing up and down his shaft. It was a gentler caress. Different, but just as wonderful. And it was hot. So unbelievably hot. As she rolled her hips, the juiciness sucked at him.

Jack's nostrils flared and his jaw flexed as the sounds reached his ears. He made a tiny whimper.

Warmth spread through Astrid's belly as she was stretched and laid open by Hiccup's manhood. His hardness felt strong, and strength excited her. She rocked harder against him, leaned back against snowflake's chest. Before long, that stretching burn, the prodding deep in side of her, she was coming again. She leaned back into Hiccup, and mashed his face between her heaving breasts.

Jack held on to his lovers and his fingers deftly undid the tie at the end of Astrid's braid. He carefully hooked his fingers into the thick cords of the plait, and pulled it apart. she shook her head, and long golden waves fell around Hiccup.

The viking boy's cheek was pressed against Astrid's sternum, his face surrounded by the small, firm mounds of bosom. His short, fast breaths damp against his face. Then she started to climax, and her cries rang in his ears, and her body squeezed tighter around his cock, The series of contractions were too much, and then the curtain of hair fell around him. 

Hiccup felt his male fiancé's skin brush against the back of his arm, where it crossed Astrid's waist. His fingers scrabbled at the Spirit's hip, pulling him closer, until he could link his hands around the other boy's bottom. He drew them tightly together, pressing Astrid between them. And he tipped over the edge, too.

Hiccup howled into Astrid's chest, and emptied himself into her body. He fell, landing on his back, and Astrid came with him. His fingers slipped off of Jack, who remained upright on his knees, not watching to crush them. Hiccup's legs extended between his, and Astrid's rump was splayed and open before him. His wide eyes watched Hiccup's spent cock slip out of her, and a trickle of semen pour out. Jack was hard again, rampant.

Astrid lay on top of Hiccup, curling her arms around his head. The haze was just lifting from her, when she felt Snowflake hunch over her back, and his breath on her ear. His blunt prong jabbed at her thigh, and his hands caressed her hips.

"Astrid, can I-?" Jack pleaded into her ear. She couldn't hear him, but she grabbed his hand, and pulled it to her breast. She arched her back and raised her hips. She felt his rough intent, and welcomed it.

" _Do it_ ," Astrid commanded. "Now you."

Jack wasted no time, he was sheathed by her in an instant. He propped himself on his arms, and thrust into her roughly. She cried out, it hurt her for a moment, but she didn't complain. She wanted it. Hiccup's hand crept up Jack's arm, and his eyes shifted back and forth between his face and hers. He gladly bore the weight, in exchange for this view. For the feel of their future wife shifting back and forth against him, rocked under the thrusts of his; and her; future husbadn. Hiccup's eyes were very wet.

Astrid surrendered in a way she never had before. And that prospect that would have always terrified her in the pastmade her feel safe, now. Her eyes were very wet, too. And then Snowflake was shuddering against her, his strokes halting as he reached his climax, too. She felt his cock flexing and discharging within her. 

Jack rolled to the right, and Astrid filled the space between the men. They lay still for awhile, limbs intertwined but hands still, until they all caught their breath. 

Astrid spoke up first, "I love you guys". 

They both turned toward her and said they loved her too. 

"But I really need to clean up," Astrid concluded.

The boys laughed softly. 

"My gosh, men are messy!" she complained, sitting up and looking over her and Hiccup's bodies.

"Sorry, not sorry," Hiccup muttered, smiling. She grinned back, patting Snowflake's thigh before crawling over him. 

The trio stood near the fire and cleaned each other with wet towels. Halfway through, Jack hooked a towel around Hiccup's neck and kissed him long and deep. Astrid put her arms around them and Jack turned to kiss her, and then leaned aside so she could kiss Hiccup.

"Hmmmm," Hiccup smiled broadly when they finished and stood all huddled close together.

"What's on your mind, Fishbone?" Astrid teased, tweaking his nose.

"We make a pretty great family, the three of us," Hiccup declared. "I doubt there's anything we can't do, together."

Jack and Astrid weren't about to argue with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished at long last!! Het is very difficult to write. Establishing a believable OT3 is very difficult to write. I don't think I'll do either again, soon...
> 
> Enjoy [a holiday greeting from the cute threesome](http://i.imgur.com/OMP7no6.png). Miundy painted an Xmas/Snoggletog card for me!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, illustration by [Miundy-foxy](http://miundy-foxy.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave comments and kudos if you did, feedback means a lot to me. Thanks!


End file.
